The Minecraft Bible: Devaeora
by Dugcrafter
Summary: In the beginning, Notch created the world. He shaped it in his palms, and let it breathe by itself, before entering a deep slumber. But the peace of this world is short, and an unknown and untraceable evil is approaching. Yet, a fabled player who must find his way, is destined to protect and restore Notch's beautiful creation. Devaeora.


Disclaimer note: This is a work of fiction and is not to be taking as a literal form of religion or to contradict any religious views or beliefs. Minecraft is a product of Mojang. Although there is reference to some members of the Mojang team (Markus Persson, Jen Burgenstein, etc), all other personnel featured in this novel are entirely fictitious and any relation to any person living or dead is entirely coincidential.

**THE MINECRAFT BIBLE**

In the beginning, there was nothing. There were no trees, no blocks, no living creatures existed. All that could be seen if one could behold it at the time would be a blank and colorless void, an empty void with nothing to fill it.

Our god, our creator, Notch, looked at this, and he was not happy. He did not like this blank space; he did not like the colourless void. Notch sparked an idea. An idea so powerful, so promising of new life. Notch spoke. He proclaimed "I do not like this place. I do not like this blank void. I shall make anew, I shall fill this empty hole with my ideas". Notch did so.

He created a block, a cube, of all equal sides and dimensions. He let this block go, and he watched as it grew, and got stronger, made new shapes and colours. The world was taking form. Notch looked down on his world, and he was pleased, but he was not finished.

The world had its shape, but it needed its colour. On the second day of creation, Notch made trees, fit with leaves. He formed water, and its equal, lava. He formed the mountains and hills, the rivers and valleys, the great open sea. Notch knew that his ideas were worth much more then he had previously known. Notch knew that his ideas are great, but he knew that he did not want to be the only one to experience such beauty.

Notch began the third day. Notch wanted his true name to be spoken. He called upon others, others whose ideas could be as equally great. Those people were Daniel Rosenfield, who gave the world sound. Kristoffer Zetterstrand, who created beauty in the form of a painting. Julian Gough, who created the words to proclaim to the hero at the end of his quest, we will explain this further on. Markus Toivonen, who gave this world's name new shape, and spread the word of Notch with brilliant colours, and Jen Burgensten, who stood by Notch and shall continue to, never to run out of ideas, never to stop this world forming.

Notch was pleased with his friends. Notch then started the fourth day. He created the sky. He took the empty void and placed it under his world, to be sealed by his power, to never be seen again. He created clouds, he created rain and snow. He created lightning; he created lands of different colour and shape. Notch looked at the work which he had done and he was sure he was nearly finished.

Notch created the fifth day. He created more worlds, the ones which had corrupted, and sealed them away beyond the portals, to only be ventured into those who he personally chose upon. Notch knew that these portals would be the path of the one he would soon choose, when he felt like the time is right. Notch began the sixth day.

He created mobs, the creatures of movement, the first life to exist on the world. He spawned sheep; He spawned Pigs, Chickens, Cows, Wolves, Squids and Cats. Notch was happy with these creatures, but he knew that life must balance. He spawned Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Endermen, Silverfish, Ghasts, Pigmen, Slimes and Creepers. He made them smart, he made them move. He made them think. He made them realize. He made them survive and to live out their lives in peace, unless that was interfered.

Notch was pleased. He liked this world; he knew that his work for this world was done. But he knew that the responsibility of this world should now be in the hands of someone else. Notch ended on the seventh day. He picked up a grass block. He breathed into it, he gave it form. Notch created the player, the one who he knew that it would be the one to experience this world. Notch spoke to the player; he said "I trust in you, to watch over my world. Your ideas and intentions are your own now. Go; dream the game you want to play". Notch then went into a deep slumber, not seen, but always present. The player then went on to shape this world, to complete the unfinished tasks, to live.

Welcome, to Minecraft. - Sam 00.01

"_The growth of a creation can live its life out to its end without even knowing of its creator. Yet, it can dream of understanding it, but to never understand what it truly means_" - Dug -02.17

Despite their lack of intelligence from the beginning, the Players learned to survive and to use the world around them. They digged up the earth; they mined the caverns and climbed great mountains. Gradually, they learned to make new tools, stronger, more reliable. The player became an advanced being, yet it had split into two divisions. These divisions were Players, and Testificates. The Testificates were a simple but thriving community, yet they were seen as "Different". Sometimes the players may accept them, others may want every last one of them gone. The Testificates did not resort to violence, as they were peaceful and religious beings, who simply want to be accepted.

The world that the Players lived on was called Devaeora {De-Veer-A}, and the land one it was split up by water into five continents with diffrent countries, otherwise known as towns. On the other side of the world there lies a massive Island left uncharted due to no man ever returning. The reason is unknown, but many people believe that a monster is guarding something there, something that could grant one unbelievable powers. This is the world that the Players live on, and that it is the only world that is not beyond the stars. Of this, they are certain.

The largest Continent is Renaloncse {Reh-Na-Lawnce}, which is home to the eight most powerful Towns in the whole of Devaeora and is the most populated. All of the towns are connected by railway and goods are transferred by Renaloncse's finest boats, as it is also known as the Shipping Continent.

The next continent is Tirfeun {Turf-In}, which was Devaeora's largest Mining continent, and also being vastly populated. Tirfeun is also where the Queen of Hunartia {Who-Nar-Shee-A} rules, famous for apparently being the richest person on Devaeora.

The next Continent is DiorFoot {Dire-foot}, and is a land of luscious beauty and adventure. It has a handful of people actually living there, but it was full of adventures and explorers. Only one known Duke Lives there, and there are very few towns.

The next Continent is Cloudrin {Cloud-Rin}, which is densely populated area of towns. Business in Cloudrin is very successful and it is the home to the famous meadery in Watergaunt {Water-Gauwnt}.

The last Continent is Jerayna {Jerr-Ay-Nah}, also known as the land of colour, due to its landscape being split into four Biomes, Tundra, forest, Desert and Meadow. These four biomes each hold one of the towns of Jerayna. These towns are Mineterra {Mine-Tear-ah} which is forest based, Mobringar {Mo-Brin-gar} which is Meadow based, Pickfall {Pick-fall} which is desert based and Ringmarch {Ring-March} which is Tundra based.

Players lived in small communities, but they were more likely to stick to themselves. Some Players preferred to hide far away in distant lands so that they could be alone. The Players didn't understand their creation, they simply lived. They tossed away the idea of religion and never mention it. Their only intention is to build, craft, and survive.

Their disbelieve gave them nothing to hope for when sin and evil plagued their lands. The one who is chosen to bring the worlds end must soon arrive, and in its arrival it shall cause despair and death in its place. Slowly the world will begin to turn to darkness. Without religion, the players have nothing to pray too. The will have nothing to fall back on, nothing to believe in. They will be alone.

The world was ready for the truth to be told and the one, who Notch had been waiting for the right time, was to be born. Jeb saw who this Player would soon be. Jeb knew that it was the one who Notch has wanted. Jeb knew that this was the one who would bring colour to this blank world. Jeb knew that this was the one that would bring back hope and then use it to save this world.

"Its time to wake up,

Steve". - Richard 0.01

_"It only takes one message from god to cause utter belief and astonishment, but only a few will respect it_". - Trent 0.06

**THE HERO'S CARRIER.**

Tira and Ian were not poor. They were not rich either but they were happy with the items they had. They were unlike most others, as they did not feel the need for tall buildings or special weaponry. Both living in Jerayna, Ian worked as a blacksmith for the local town Pickfall. Tira worked as a skilled carpenter, so they had a profitable amount of pay. Tira and Ian loved one another, for they were engaged for some time.

On the evening of the 600th year of creation, a messenger of Notch appeared to them both. He proclaimed that Tira would be the mother of the one who the great holy Notch has proclaimed as "The hero".

The messenger spoke in a soft voice, as he knew it would not be the simplest task to explain what was going to happen. Ian did not understand why he was not the father of the one who the follower named "Hero", but he knew that if someone was really up in the heavens, he knew that he was right. This was the beginning of the knowledge of Notch. The hero was to be born.

The messenger stayed for a while longer, and he told of how Notch created the world. He didn't leave when he was done telling them the news, as the two of them were very interested in hearing about the messenger's tales. The messenger was happy with this. He knew that the hero would grow up in a family who accepted Notch as their god.

**THE HERO'S BIRTH.**

_"It takes time to consider how a living being will carry out its life, so one must plan it carefully. The rebirth of a player ends its tale, but begins a new story"_. - J 02.01

And so, the message was clear. The hero was to be born from the one known as Tira, who Notch had created with the intention for her to live without evil, and understand the truth. On the day before the destined birth, the two carer's of the hero began to look for the most luxurious place to bring the hero to this world.

The messenger returned to them. He asked, "What is it that you are seeking for?"

"We are looking for the perfect place to give this hero life, as he deserves only the best" replied Ian.

The messenger held out his hands and pointed them towards the mountains. "The hero is to be born in the cave within the highest mountain." Ian stood back at this, and proclaimed that the Hero deserves better then to be born in the wilderness inside a cold cave.

The messenger smiled at this, yet he replied "It is good that you want the best for the Hero, but luxury is not what Notch requires of him. The cave represents an early beginning, a basic yet sacred haven. The cave is fitted with everything you will require".

Tira spoke to the messenger. "If this is what Notch wants of us, then we will accept and carry out his task".

With this, the messenger turned and walked towards the direction of the mountains. "Do not leave the cave before dawn. I shall return to you by the next day." The messenger then slowly began to appararate towards the sky in a transparent white cloud.

And so, on the 401st Year of creation, in the safe havens of the Coallar Mountains, the Hero was born. He had Brown hair, soft at the touch, and which was said to have "Shone". All around the area on that specific night, peaceful Mobs of great numbers all flocked to the mountains as if to rejoice in the Hero's arrival. The fog which lingered over Pickfall and Coallar was lifted and the true clouds were witnessed by all, and in the sky there shone a new star. A new player. A new Hero.

The hero was kept in a small wooden cradle and was wrapped in cloth woven from the finest wool of the sheep that are spread out across the mountain range, yet on this day each sheep made its way to that very cave. Whether they praise him of his coming, whether they simply were curious to see where the new star had appeared from in the sky and where did it lead to is unknown to all, but isn't that how religion truly works?

**A DIFFRENT WELCOMING.**

Yet, although the town Pickfall was overjoyed about the coming of the hero and the good word was spreading from peasant to noble, some of the words fell on deaf ears. Some players simply lived without believing in anything, only thinking of themselves. They did not see that the world was in dire need of this hero, and that this hero was in dire need of the trust and cooperativeness of the world's people.

And along with the words of hope falling on deaf ears, it also fell on the wrong ears alongside. Ignorance is not what they feel towards these words, and neither is joy. It is hatred. Pure hatred that there is someone out seeking to try and falter what they have in plan to control this world of players, to turn this world to darkness and despair.

These people are the Hotorians. The ones who welcome the Darkness that will floods this world day and night, slowly creeping to completely consume the ground one walks on. They believe that if they can control it, they can use it to shape the world in their own image, to become a god of anew from a being of death. Can one really bring new life by attempting to change Death itself? If so, does that not already make one a God?

Questions, Questions I asked myself. Why would I know the answers? Why SHOULD I know? It is not my question to answer, so it is not mine to ponder upon. I could only hope that the answer would be heard by Holy Notch, so that all can hear a response. But it is hard to find information, even from Holy Notch. The one question that has never been answered or not even dared to ask, what makes a God?

END OF CHAPTER 1.

CHAPTER 2.

_"Time may be man's true weakness, Yet Patience, brings man's true strength". _- Dug 01.23

**A CHILD OF PRODIGY**

Upon setting his foot on the solid ground, the Hero became one with the land. He knew of trees, of grass, of wide open oceans. His first steps were the beginning of an Era, to complete whatever Holy Notch Asks of thee.

The Hero grew. Days and weeks pass. Winter's and summers run free as if one had breathed life into it. With each day he grew Stronger, Smarter. He was slowly becoming the Hero that he was destined to be.

His parents rarely worried about how Steve would go off on his own; to explore and to talk to people they could only presume they knew. But each one that he spoke to hung on his every word, as if each sentence that came from his mouth was sacred testament.

Steve behaved like any other child. He went to school, He played with others, he went off on his own little adventures, and he came home covered in dirt. The people of the village accepted who he was, and he blended in as one should. To the villagers of Pickfall it was almost as if the terrors that were slowly consuming the world had never existed. This was the way the Hero was supposed to grow. And this is how it should stay. Steve was thankful for this.

**A TASK TAKEN**

Steve knew his motive. Steve knew that he had to cleanse this world. He knew he would one day have to face whatever opposed him and this world with a clenched fist, and a heart full of hope. This, he was certain of. But he was not ready. This, He was even more certain of. Never the less, he continued his duty to help the people of Pickfall in any way he could.

"Make sure you don't drop any." Instructed the old woman inside the house, whom Steve has known for near all his young life. "We wouldn't dare try Madam" Replied the slightly tall man as he held the box of eggs with both hands. With this, the woman closed the door, and the man turned and stopped, looking at each of the 3 men who had stood there as he spoke to the old lady.

"Right then!" He proclaimed in a cheerful tone. "Shall we be off then Steve?" Steve smiled and nodded. "Indeed. We shall arrive at Mobringar afore it grows dark by my guess". And so, they were off. The path ahead led out of the village, and led on for legions to see.

Among the 3 men who followed Steve down this path, were Jake, who Steve had known since the 409th year, and whom had been his friend ever since. He had dark, brown hair, which lifted off the front of his forehead in different directions. Jake beared two stone swords, which he kept in two leather sheathes strapped to each leg. Jake wore a buttoned jacket usually and kept his hood down. He wore long, black trousers that had pads in the knee area for protection.

Next to him was Trent, Whom Steve could trust his life upon, and Trent put his upmost faith in Steve, and knew he was the Hero in truth and that he would save this world from whatever may endanger it. He had dark black hair, which was half covered up by his Leather cap. He beared an Iron sword, which he kept in a strap on his back. He has a short temper that can prove deadly when broken.

Last of which was Dug, whom was Steve's neighbour, and who Steve had known for many years, and whom he had gone off on adventures with ever since. He had dark, Red hair which stuck out from the sides of his hat which he wore as a beanie. He carried a Home-Crafted Bow which he kept attached to his shoulder, and kept his arrows in a Quiver by his back. He kept two stone daggers in two small sheathes on each side of his waist. Dug is a very calm person and keeps the mood of the group enlightened. He and Jake have been friends for many years.

The four continued to walk along the dusty, almost barren landscape, guided only by a path which led straight onwards, but was slowly fading away due to years of erosion. The king could issue to renew some roads, thought Steve. The heat of the sun beat down on their heads as they travelled, but they walked on. They conversed as they walked, and eventually Trent noticed a looming group of tree's around the path a few hundred meters ahead.

"Ah, the Aspen forest, this means we will arrive at Mobringar very soon then!" Shouted Trent, who was obviously glad they were nearly there. "Yes, the forest does bring good spirit at its sight, but be cautious, we cannot know what lies within" Replied Jake, who proceeded to grip his sword as the forest grew near.

Upon reaching the forest, Steve noticed it had grown a lot thicker then it was the last time he had used it as a path. He looked back at the barren landscape behind him, and then waved the others to come. He pushed up a thick branch of leaves and walked through, turning his head back to look at the others."Be on your guard".

**THE FOREST**

The hot air of the forest was not a surprise to the four, as the entire forest almost gave the look of a jungle. The high tree's thick branches and leaves kept any heat from escaping, but allowing light in through most parts. The ground under their feet was littered with dead leaves and broken bark from the tree's that stood tall all around. The four stopped and looked around upon entering, then continued on. Growing tired of carrying the box of eggs, Jake handed them to Trent, who reluctantly carried them.

The forest was very overgrown, so Dug took the lead of the group and withdrew a sword from his left sheathe and began to hack away at the protruding vines and branches which blocked their path. Jake stopped to wipe the sweat from his face and looked skyward to what used to be a clear blue sky, now blocked out by thick Growth. He let out a tired groan and caught up with the others who had put a small distance between him during the time.

Floating leaves fell from the trees, littering the ground with a world of colour. The scenery was so vivid and beautiful; one could forget what they were doing and stare blankly in wonder at the beauty of the Forest, even with the unbearable heat. Even with all this beauty, Dug could not shake the feeling that they were being watched. Gripping his daggers slowly, he prepared himself for any situation.

Jake, noticing Dugs preparation began looking around the area to spot out any hidden dangers. Steve, hearing a faint rustle in the trees above, swung around, knocking Jake off his feet and hitting the floor. Steve, about to apologize, was cut off mid-sentence by the appearance of three silhouettes leaping out from the trees above.

"AMBUSH!" Shouted Steve. Trent withdrew his sword with his left hand and got into a fighting position whilst Dug withdrew an arrow. The first hooded figure landed, and was immediately knocked backwards by Trent, who bombarded him with a sword, knocking the assaulter into a tree, stunning him momentarily before he withdrew his weapon and rushed at Trent.

Jake, having enough time to stand, drew both of his swords as two more figures landed between him and Dug. Both of the assaulters began to attack, both wielding Iron swords. Dug met one of the attacker's swords by crossing his daggers to achieve a blocking position, then bringing his knives upwards to throw the Assaulter off balance. Dug then brought his right fist into the man's stomach, followed by the man jerking forward, only to have Dug's left fist hammered into his head.

Jake met his assaulter's blade with his own, and slid his blade off, moving closer to his Attacker and elbowing him in the jaw. He then forced the man's Weapon from his hand and gripped his head, and smashing it down onto Jake's knee. He let the man drop to the floor.

Trent, holding his Iron sword in his left hand, was strong enough to parry his opponent's weapon whilst holding the box of eggs in his right. Steve ran to his aid and grabbed the box and placed them in a bush. An arrow whizzed past Jake's head, causing all to turn towards its origin. A skeleton stood in the darkness, but was impaled by one of the knives of an assaulter who was now descending from the air, wielding an iron sword.

Seeing this, Dug lifted his bow to his face and cocked an arrow, aligning it to its destination and fired precisely, hitting the falling Attacker's weapon, hitting it with enough force so that he had to release it, leaving him scrambling in mid air to retrieve his weapon.

Steve clenched his fists and leapt into the air. He drew back his leg as he went up higher. He then threw his leg forward into the assaulter's chest, smashing him backwards in the air. Steve then landed on the ground and met the falling Figures stomach with his right fist, propelling him backwards, causing him to skid across the ground.

Steve then exited his fighting position, thinking it was over, only to be knocked to the ground by one of the masked figures who had dropped from the trees unnoticeably. Seeing this, Trent quickly pushed his own assaulter's weapon aside with his sword, and then smashed his face with a swing of the blunt side of the blade.

He left the assaulter, who was now leaning unconscious by the tree, and began to run to Steve's side. "None may touch the Hero!" He yelled in mid run. Upon hearing this, the hooded figures eyes opened up wide, and he released Steve and slowly began to rise, only to be tackled to the ground by Trent.

Dug and Jake moved over to Trent's side as he gripped the assaulter by his collar firmly. "Who are you?!" He shouted. Before the stranger had time to answer, Trent bellowed out another question into his face. "What purpose do you have to attack our endeavour, you pathetic little rat!?" The stranger began to shake uncontrollably.

Jake took a good look at the stranger. "He looks young. Possibly around fourteen years of age". Dug looked at Jake in surprise and even Trent turned his head slightly. "Age matters not!" Trent replied defiantly as he raised a fist at an angle to the boys head. The stranger closed his eyes in anticipation of what would come."What matters is that scum like this must be dealt wi-!" Trent stopped mid sentence and mid punch by Steve's hand, which firmly blocked Trent's punch at the hooded stranger's head.

The hooded stranger opened his eyes as he realized that no harm had come to him. He looked up at Steve, and then nervously muttered something out. "W-..We did... We didn't know that you... that the Hero...would be here..." Steve looked down at the trembling stranger. "Please... We mean you no further trouble...we...we just needed to attack passersby to get... to get food to keep us alive..."Stuttered the Stranger. Trent, Jake and Dug all looked at Steve to see what he would do in this situation.

"You believe in Holy Notch's Saviour, but not in his ways". Steve said to the stranger. He then opened a flap on his satchel and withdrew three loaves of bread. Trent stared misunderstandedly as Steve handed the three loaves to the stranger, and he accepted them gratefully. Steve then turned and retrieved the box of eggs, then continued on through the forest, followed by Jake and Dug. Trent eyed the stranger, clenched his teeth and growled, then relaxed and caught up with Steve and the others. The stranger then began to wake his unconscious companions.

After a couple minutes of walking, Jake looked up to see the bright light of the end of the forest. He pointed at it and laughed proudly. The tired group ran to the edge of the forest and emerged from the thick overgrowth and into the fresh and clean air. They all stopped to catch their breaths. Dug breathed in the rejuvenating air and then breathed out in relief. After catching his breath, Steve looked forward, and saw the familiar wooden gates of Mobringar. Steve looked at the others then back at Mobringar, and he smiled.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

CHAPTER 3.

**THE CITY OF WOOD**

"_And so, a tired soul rests. Is it that we sleep to break free from all that binds you here, to this universe? To briefly get away truth, from knowing that when the Hero finally completes his task, is there nothing more left of him?_

_Is this all that he is created to live for_?" Deidra-18.09

Mobringar was a big town. It had large marketing districts and lines of houses all over. Stone slabs fitted along the sides of the dusty paths, and flowers lit up the soil around it. The sound of children playing and the hustle and bustle of the market was a nice change to the quiet eeriness of the forest. Steve was the first to enter the city, and he was enticed by the amounts of stalls that were set up around the town. Nevertheless, he knew he had to put his task on hand first before anything else.

Dug and Jake rushed in through the town's gates, and immediately both stopped and stared in awe. Trent slowly followed behind them, not taking much notice of the town. "Trent, you and I will deliver the eggs" Said Steve. "Dug and Jake, go and get ample supplies in some of the markets". They nodded and dashed off, looking from shop to shop for what they wanted.

After filling his bag with food bought at different stalls, Jake decided to have a walk around the town. His feet were aching from the long journey, and when he looked down at his shoes, they were torn. He groaned and lifted his leg up to inspect the damage to the boot, but he noticed an armour salesman's stall that caught his eye. He checked the change that was left in his satchel and walked up the counter of the shop and cleared his throat.

Whilst Jake was terribly haggling with the Blacksmith to lower the prices of Iron boots, Dug was busy eating a newly bought Meard Roll bought at the town's bakery. He began to wander around the city until he reached what appeared to be a deep, sloped hole in the ground. Knowing this as the towns mine, he took another bite of the roll's sugary goodness and leaned over the entrance of the mine. The cold air hit him like a wave of water, and he shuddered. He squinted his eyes to see better down the mines entrance, and noticed a silhouette getting bigger and bigger.

He leaned back in time to be knocked backwards by a girl of about 16 years. She had long, golden hair that descended down to her waist. She wore black miners clothing and had apparently cut the trousers to make them shorter. Upon running into Dug, she started to fall backwards into the mine, but was caught by the hand by Dugs free hand, while the other one held the Meard roll.

Upon being pulled back up, the Girl quickly caught her breath. "Help... Help them, please!" She pleaded. Dug was surprised at how sudden this was. "The monsters, they've broken through a...a barrier in the mine, and now they're going to eat the miners, and then all the people in this village!" Without hesitating, Dug swallowed his food and dropped the rest, which he would have been more reluctant to do if the situation was not this serious. He withdrew his bow and waved to Jake. Seeing the commotion, Jake rushed over to the mine's entrance and followed Dug down into the Cave. The girl watched them nervously as they descended down the mines steps.

**MONSTERS IN THE DARK**

The cold, smooth mine floor was scattered with pebbles. Droplets of water dripped from random holes in the mines ceiling. The mine was an odd shape, but well dug out. It was supported by broad wooden columns that kept the roof from collapsing on top of you. Each column held a small glowing lantern, which was filled with oil from time to time. Every step that Dug and Jake took while descending down the mine made a multitude of echoes, suggesting that the mine must split up in many different directions of tunnels.

Jake and Dug both listened carefully for any signs of life while carefully looking around for the miners. Dug stopped in his tracks as did Jake when they heard a faint, muffled sound that echoed silently around the mine. They listened again and realised that these were shouts for help. The two of them rushed in the direction from where it began; as the sound got louder the closer they came. The two of them stopped when the sound seemed very close, and began to quickly look around.

Dug pressed his ear to what seemed to be a blockade of boulders and rocks, in case any monsters were behind it. "Anyone there?!" said whatever was behind these boulders. Dug stood back in surprise, and Jake moved close to the wall. "We're here to help! What happened to you down here?" He shouted, trying as best as he could to make sure that they could hear him.

"One of our barriers broke the one which was recently put up to hold back monsters!" Replied the man behind the boulders. "We ran away, but one of those foul creatures must have blown up a support column, we can't get out!" Jake opened his mouth but had nothing left to say, not knowing what he could do to help. He looked at Dug, who was cocking an arrow and aiming at the wall. Dug then eyed Jake's satchel. Jake wasn't sure why, but he opened his satchel none the less and withdrew a sack of gunpowder.

Jake looked back at Dug, who was now looking at the gunpowder. He waved his bow to the left quickly, which gave Jake the impression of what Dug's plan was. "Oh." replied Jake. Jake immediately shouted a warning to stand back to the trapped miners. Without hesitation, Jake threw the gunpowder towards the blockade of Boulders. Almost immediately, Dug let go of the arrow and sent it spiralling towards the sack.

Upon collision, the flint of the arrow shot through the gunpowder with such force that it ignited a spark, causing the entire cave to light up as the explosion burst out with flames. The very force of the explosion caused the boulders to be knocked out of the way completely, leaving a large gap in the blockade. Dug and Jake coughed and waved away the smoke that now flooded the mine. Jake then closed his satchel and began to climb the wreckage of the blockade.

A hand emerged from the smoke of the other side, and Jake grabbed it and pulled the man up over onto his side. The smoke cleared away softly, showing that there were about 4 men that were once trapped. Jake obliged to help each of them over the slope, as they were tired and weak from the lack of air and having to run from the monsters. Upon being helped over, the last miner looked to Jake and Dug. "I really must thank you my friends, if you had not of come we surely would of died". Jake and Dug both smiled and nodded. The smiles on their face quickly faded as the sound of groaning and rattling echoed from what seemed to be not far behind the blockade. Everyone looked back at the wreckage to see dark silhouettes wafting through the smoke.

"The monsters, they come!" Cried one of the miners. Dug waved towards the exit while still looking to where the monsters would be. The miners thanked them and ran, all except for one who stopped in mid run and looked back towards his rescuers. Jake looked back at him and nodded. The miner then turned back and followed the others. Dug and Jake readied themselves as the shadows of the hordes of monsters quickly shrunk to nothing as they moved over the blockade.

The zombies were the first to advance over the wreckage, and upon seeing the two rescuers wielding their weapons and looking at the beasts directly, they roared viciously and limped towards them. Jake rushed forward, weapons in hand, and beheaded one of the zombies that were continuously flowing from the hole, then moved onto another. Dug sprinted into battle and unleashed a flurry of stabs with his knives into the waves of the undead. Any zombies that made it past them were taken down by a swing of Jake's sword or an arrow from Dug. The skeletons began to move in through the gap, followed by spiders. Dug switched back to his bow and covered the fight by taking out the skeletons while Jake cut down the zombies.

One of the spiders dropped from the ceiling and caught on Jake's blade, which he then used to throw the spider into the air and then sliced it in two with his other sword. Seeing that Jake had moved away from the oncoming hordes to fight off the spiders, Dug cocked a sulphur coated arrow, not powerful enough to have broken open the blockade but more than enough to wipe out a group of monsters. He quickly loosed the arrow at the horde, impaling two monsters that stood in front of each other, and coating them in flames as the explosion sent the rest flying through the air. The numbers of monsters left was decreasing as Jake and Dug continued to take them out, much to their own tiredness. With only a few more remaining that were scattered across the cave, Jake signalled that they should retreat back near to the entrance, so they could breathe better.

Dug De-cocked an arrow and followed Jake back to the entrance. As they ran, Dug instinctively looked to the ceiling, only to see a spider drop down from the cave top, aimed to land both on Jake and Dug. Dug did not have enough time to react, and Jake turned to see the spider only a meter from them. Dug closed his eyes and prepared for the impact as did Jake. A loud crack echoed through the mine a second after. Jake opened his eyes just in time to see Steve placing his fist to the arachnids head and sending it flying through the tunnel. Steve then landed in front of Jake and Dug. "Just thought I'd drop by" Remarked Steve. With this, he looked towards the cave tunnel and ran towards where Jake and Dug fought most of the monsters, leaving Jake and Dug staring after him. "Wow". Jake exclaimed. Dug nodded in response.

Dodging a spinning arrow aimed at him from a Skeleton, Steve caught one of the zombies by the head and pushed himself up over the zombie, which he then followed by using his momentum and smashing his feet into the zombies head. He landed with a roll and immediately brought his fist up into another zombies chin and dazed it. He then brought his clenched right fist to the left side of the zombies face and swung a bone-breaking blow, shattering the zombie's skull on impact.

Blocking an advancing zombie from the front, Steve was left defenceless at the back. This was changed, by the pitter patter of feet heard coming from the entrance, and then the loud thud of a zombies head hitting the ground, sliced off by the blade of Trent. "I've got your back buddy." Reassured Trent. The two were then joined by Dug and Jake, and the four continued to wipe out every last monster that remained. The hordes of monsters, now skilfully outmatched, were cut down quickly and efficiently. Steve delivered a finishing blow to a spider's face, then kicking it strongly over the broken blockade. Jake once again threw a sack of gunpowder towards the blockade, followed by an arrow from Dug, and the explosion was enough to cause an underground landslide, blocking up the hole once more.

"That should keep them out" Steve remarked. Jake, Dug and Trent smirked proudly. Walking up the exit steps of the mine, the outside light was a relief to them. The fresh air rejuvenated them once more. Upon exiting the mine, they were met by a large crowd of people gathered around the mine. They were met by loud applause and clapping, and were crowded around, asking as many questions as they could to these brave strangers. After a short while of gathering around, some of the people looked to the left and immediately moved out of the way of someone. Everyone else seemed to do this as well. The man that they had created a clear path for was obviously a man of some importance.

**WELL EARNED RESPECT **

The man wore a golden crown atop his head and looked around the age of twenty nine. He wore a long, thick robe of strong fabric and on his back he wore a long, flowing red cape which was attached to his collar. He had dark, brown hair which he groomed to one side. "Blimey, Tis' King 'arry!" whispered one of the people in the crowd. "Wats the Laiwhks of 'im doing awht of de' castle?" Whispered another in a Mobring accent, which Dug found quite amusing. The crowned man walked through the gap, followed closely by two guards. He stood a foot away from Steve and looked him in the face. After a few moments of silence, the man laughed cheerfully and extended his hand.

Steve firmly gripped it and they both shook the others hand as they both laughed, even though Steve did not truly understand why, but he happily did it. "Steve, young lad!" He proclaimed with a somewhat proud voice. "It's good to see you lad!" He laughed again and patted Steve's shoulder as a friendly gesture. He then waved his arm around and held it backwards, indicating the city. "Welcome to Mobringar! I see you and your pals have made quite an entrance already!" He said, looking around at the people.

Some of the crowd laughed and nodded in response to this. "Bloody heroes they are M'lord!" Shouted one of the men in the crowd, who was obviously happy to be in the presence of the King. "Saved them Miners they did!" Added another. Jake laughed proudly and began to answer most of the questions that he and Dug were being asked, even though most of Dugs answers were nods and smiles.

"You don't say?" Said the king, who was obviously surprised at this. "Well then, you have done Mobringar an unimaginable favour lads. I ask of you, stay as long as you like in our town" He proclaimed. "Whatever you need, just ask" Reassured King Harry. The crowd began to move in closer and Trent joined in the answering. Before Steve could answer anything, the king waved his hand, gesturing to follow. "Terribly sorry Steve, but I have some important matters to discuss with you, being the Hero and such. Come and take a visit to the castle gardens when you're done here if you would?" He asked. Steve nodded and watched the King as he walked back to his carriage in the street. Even though Steve was now pretty far from the crowd he still managed to attract a lot of them.

The blonde girl whom had told Dug about the monster's escape pushed through the crowd. Dug noticed her as she did this. The girl put her hands behind her back shyly and looked at Dug. "Thank you, strangers. My father is one of the Miners that was trapped down there, I really, can't explain how terrible it would be if I lost him" She said gratefully. She then extended a hand towards Dug. "Dei-...My names Deidra". Dug smiled and shook her hand in response. Jake stopped answering questions to point to Dug in response. "Dug" Answered Jake before returning to answering questions and looking as cool as possible. The crowd was amused by the threes antics, but the noise settled down after a while.

Before entering the carriage, the king looked back towards the three brave strangers, and leaned towards one of the guards that were following him. "Clear off that crowd Murt, and give those pal's of Steve these". He placed a satchel into the guard's palm. "The young fellows have earned it". With this he nodded and entered through the opened door of the carriage, which was then closed by an onboard Guard. The carriage then began to slowly move, pulled by the horses.

"Alright alright shove off Yew lot". Announced the Guard as he pushed through the crowd. "We don't want anyone smothered today" The crowd then began to move away, and return to their normal duties. Dug, Jake and Trent were now left waiting for the Guards announcement. "Here's yo reward for yo'r bravery lads, courtesy of King 'Arry". Said the Guard as he held out the satchel with his right hand towards the three.

There was a moment of silence before Jake slowly accepted the satchel, then bringing it close to his face. Trent and Dug crowded around as Jake loosened the band that closed the satchel. Upon opening, a bright light shone off of whatever was inside. Trent and Jake turned their heads to block out the light, but Dug was out of its path, and was left staring into the Satchel with an open jaw. "Dear Notch!" Shouted Jake as he opened his eyes once again and looked into the satchel. "Gold coins! Whole bunch of them!" He exclaimed.

The currency of Deveara is simple and effective. The lowest valued coin, copper, was spread out in vast numbers among the people. The next in value is the lapiz coin, increasing in worth, and is more favourable. Next in the line is an Iron coin, which is triple the value of a lapis coin, as is more of a use for buying bigger and more expensive items such as armour or weapons. A very valuable and rare coin the Gold coin. It is three times as valuable as an iron coin and is mostly used by wealthy folk for very expensive items. The last in the line, the rarest coin of them all, is the Diamond coin. There have been very few cases of anyone ever having a Diamond coin, yet there are tales that the Duke of Mineterra is in ownership of a diamond coin. Its value is so vast that it could be used to even purchase a country, let alone a town.

Trent, Jake and Dug were so enticed by the sight of the golden coins that they hadn't noticed that the guard had left to continue on his duties. The three snapped back into attention and squinted their eyes and looked at each other. "Split it?" Asked Jake. "Split it" Replied Trent. "Fairly" Said Jake. Dug nodded. The three stared at each other for a few seconds, which was then ended by Dug and Jake quickly digging their hands into the packet of Coins and grabbing as many as they could before running off. Trent gritted his teeth and mumbled. "The sneaky little..."

**THE CASTLE GARDENS**

The castle of Mobringar was possibly the most elegant thing Steve had ever seen is his life. Hanging flags of different colors hung down from the walls, and beautiful sculptures extruded from the sides of the fortress. The castle's massive doors were made of the finest wood, accompanied by curved planks of wood along the sides with magnificent carvings. Massive glass windows were situated on the front face of the castle and around the towers that accompanied it. The area was littered with guards and people in luxurious clothing, and around the castle was a wonderful fountain and tree foundation. The castle gardens were divided up by paths and trees, one of the paths split a meadow from the royal Farmland and others from the fountain. Steve walked along the paths that lead to the castle gates, and he could smell the Aroma of the castle's flowers that were embedded carefully in the rich soil.

"We really outdo ourselves don't we?" Said one of the Gardeners to Steve, noticing that he was amazed at all of this. "Mobringar's beauty never fails to amaze me" Replied Steve. The gardener seemed somewhat Mollified at this compliment to his work. "So what you doing up here eh?" He asked. "King Harry has asked to speak with me directly" Answered Steve. The gardener was obviously shocked at this. "An audience with the King?! Blimey mate, you've only got here and you're already flippin' speaking with the man 'imself!" He said jokingly. Steve smirked and continued on towards the castle.

Upon reaching the gates, the doors of Castle Mobringar slowly opened. Walking out from the castle was King Harry, no longer wearing his robe and cape, and instead he wore more Casual clothing, but still bearing a crown. "Ah, Steve!" Exclaimed Harry with outstretched arms. "Good to see you again". He waved his hand, beckoning him closer. "Come, let's walk". Steve smiled and walked next to Harry along the path. "So what brings you to Mobringar Steve?" He asked. "We were asked to deliver some eggs to Ms. Barnsdall by Old lady Margaret back in Pickfall" Answered Steve. "I see, quite the helper aren't you?" Steve smirked and nodded. "I'll send word back to Pickfall of your safe arrival here".

"I'm beggining to think that you didn't invite me up here just to admire the view?" Chuckled Steve. Harry laughed at this. "No, no. I've asked for your acquaintance to inform you of an important matter on Mobringars hands" Replied Harry, his voice becoming more serious. "You know of our outpost near Mineterra, is that correct?" He added. "I've heard about it, yes" Answered Steve. "I have reason to believe that it has been a victim of a neighboring land's invasion, for it has not returned word of its condition's recently. I fear that the soldiers I have sent to bring support to the outpost if it is in fact under attack have run into trouble, as they have not returned for quite some time" said Harry.

"That is bad indeed" Uttered Steve. Harry stopped walking, causing Steve to stop abruptly in response. "I will be sending another Batch of knights to provide support, but I'm afraid that they will not be enough. Although it pains me to ask this of you, Steve, but I must request that you and your friends join in their quest" Said Harry. Steve smiled. "Do not fret, Harry. I would be more than happy to join their quest, and I'm sure my friends would oblige as well" Replied Steve. Harry let out a slight sigh of relief. "Many thanks Steve. I would ask that you prepare for your journey and that you and your friends should report to Mobringars gates tomorrow at sunrise, oh, and I ask that you tell my nephew that he will also be accompying the endeavor". Steve nodded and began to turn away. "Steve?" Said Harry abruptly. Steve turned his head back at this. "Yes?" He answered.

King harry said nothing for a few seconds. "...You know what, it's probably nothing. Carry on". Steve was confused, but he nodded anyway and began to descend one of the steps down from the gardens to the town. King harry nodded to himself and turned around, only to be met by most of the gardeners faces looking at him. Harry was annoyed at this. "Yes Yes I'm out of the castle, no need to make a fuss about it, you have work to do!" Pointed out Harry before he continued walking. The Gardeners quickly began to return to their normal duties.

**THE MARKET**

Wandering about the town amidst the crowds, Jake took time to inspect the items he had just bought recently with some of his "Share" of Golden coins. Upon his feet were the Iron boots that he had previously failed to afford, but the Blacksmith was now more than happy to even lower the prices for the man who saved his Nephew from a certain Mining incident.

Jake also remembered furnishing his swords while he was at the Blacksmith, as he needed to fill in those cracks and chips. He glided his finger across one of his blades and felt it's newly made smoothness. He also recalls restocking some equipment at the Arms-Dealer, such as explosives and oil for lanterns, in the event of needing one.

Jake looked up, and he could see Dug walking amidst the Crowd. He weaved through the crowd and caught up with Dug, who seemed to be "Talking" to someone, which was actually just him listening and nodding. Jake recognized the Girl that he was with was the one that had gotten out from the Mine first, and he greeted them both. "Ay Dug!" He exclaimed. Dug was caught of guard by this, and he turned around quickly. He realized that it was Jake, and he smiled and lifted up his hand as a greeting. Jake turned to the Girl and slightly pointed both his hands at her. "And you are..?" "Deidra" She smiled.

Noticing Dugs new hat, Jake stared at its design which he found to be awesome. "Whoa man, that's one sweet hat" Whilst Jake was saying this, Dug was already staring at Jakes new Iron boots, which he in turn, found to be awesome. The two of them leaned back and pointed both their hands at each other, which was then followed by a clicking noise by the two of them. Deidra found this Amusing, but at the same time pretty strange, and she smiled.

Upon finishing his pose, Dug's attention was caught by a large red barrel that was perched upon a shopkeepers stall. Upon closer inspection he realized that the shop was selling explosives, and that it had Barrels of TnT for sale. TNT is very rare in Jerrayna, as the amount of Creepers that usually reside there are very little. A barrel of TNT could be used to quickly wipe out an entire group of enemies if placed right, and Dug was not going to let this opportunity down. He started jumping up in anticipation and began pointing at the stall, causing Jake to quickly turn around, which was then followed by him also jumping up and down after seeing the barrel.

The two of them ran up the counter and stared at the TNT admiringly. Deidra sighed and followed. Jake slowly pointed his finger towards the TNT and looked at the Shopkeeper. "H...How much..." The shopkeeper looked at the two customers who were slightly confusing him, as he had never seen anyone act this way about explosives. Still, he obliged to answer Jake. "4 Gold coins, M'lad". Jake and Dug both reached into their satchels to retrieve the money, but Dug was cut off by the sudden snatching of his satchel and the hooded figure who was now sprinting away.

Dug opened his eyes and let his mouth drop as he let out a surprised gasp, then snapped back into attention and clenched his teeth, pushing himself away from the counter and tailing the thief through the crowd. It took Jake a second to realize what was going on, then he realized he was in a torturous indecision as he quickly looked back and forward between Dug chasing after the thief and the TNT which was ready for sale. He groaned and ran after Dug's thief; leaving Deidra slightly shocked standing in the middle of the town. "This had better be goddamn worth it Dug" Jake thought to himself, shoving people out of the way as he sprinted after Dug.

END OF CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 4.

**FLEETING ROOFTOPS**

_"If Good and Evil truely exist, what decides which one you are? One does not do the wrong thing unless there is something in it for themselves which will do them good. Does this make all who oppose that person's decisions evil in his eyes?" _-Richard 02.51.

Pushing through the crowd, Dug ran after the thief in hot pursuit. The people around him didnt seem to notice this very much and they continued their intentions in the town. The thief skirted around corners with ease and darted through allys to try and shake off his pursuer. Dug would not let up, and he continued to chase after him relentlessly. The crowd was getting denser as they reached the main city center, becoming harder for either one to know where the other is.

The thief stopped in the midst of the crowd and looked behind him to ensure that he had lost his pursuer. He felt pretty sure that he would be hidden in such a crowded part of the town, so he smirked to himself. "Another succesfull getaway" He thought to himself cunningly. His smile was soon broken by the fist that was now being smashed into his face. He cursed and clutched the side of his face and looked to where the punch had come from. Standing in front of him amidst the unwary crowd was Jake, holding his fist's in front of him.

The thief mumbled angrily under his breath, as he could hear the quick footsteps of someone who was possibly running towards him from behind, no doubt the person he had stolen from. The theif reacted quickly and ran at Jake, throwing a punch directed at his chest. Jake was ready for this, and he crossed his hands in a blocking position. However, upon coming close to Jake, the thief dropped down onto the ground and slide beneath his legs before quickly getting back onto his feet and running off once more.

Jake was left there to realise what just happend, and returned to the chase when Dug ran past him. The thief had now put a considerable distance between himself and the two "Nuisances" as he would call them. He decided to take a more evasive action. Stepping onto a barrel placed next to a wall, he pushed himself up onto the ledge of a small house and started to run from rooftop to rooftop. Dug wouldnt let this stop him, and he threw his foot into a timber pillar of a shop and kicked himself up high enough so he could grab the edges of a high rooftop. He pulled himself up over it and moved his head left and right in search for the thief. Upon seeing him, he sprang into action and leapt onto another building in the thiefs direction.

Having known this city for a long time, the thief could plan out a map of the rooftops in his head, and he used this to his advantage, as he knew where the Rooftop gaurd's were situated and he strived to avoid those locations. However, he did not plan for Dug to be this agile, and he had to put his speed to the limit. Reaching a gap between two buildings, the thief knew that it was too much of a jump, but he noticed a protuding wall of an even taller building that was conveintly blocking the right side of the gap. He leapt towards it and ran along the side, one foot after the other. Dug, who had gone a diffrent route, had reached the gap, but he was on a protruding building so the jump was not too far. A fenced wall slightly blocked the way but Dug simply leapt into the air and pushed himself over it with his hands, then landing on the other rooftop and continuing the chase.

Having gotten a fair distance from his pursuer, the thief darted around a corner and hid behind a wall. He bended over and caught his breath before looking around to see if he had lost him. He gasped as he could see someone leaping from the top of the wall out of the corner of his eye. It was to late to react by then, and he was knocked to the ground. Dug gripped the thiefs collar and clenched his raised fist, threating to punch him.

"Your must be stupid if you think your getting it b-" He was cut off by the force of Dugs fist to the side of his face. The thiefs head was knocked sideways by the hit. A moment of silence then occured. The thief spat at the ground and looked back at Dug. "Good swing" He joked. Dug wasn't amused. He raised his fist again. "Alright ALRIGHT, I'll give you your goddamn gold back" Shouted the thief. Dug lowered his fist but kept his grip on his collar.

The theif reached behind him to retrieve the satchel, but then grabbing his knife, he laughed and swung the knife at Dug's face swiftly. Dug grabbed the thiefs arm firmly, but the knife had already gashed a deep cut in his face. The theif stopped laughing, and his face filled with fear as he realised that his plan had failed. Dug tensed up and shuddered from his wound, but he shook it off and threw the mans arm away from his face and then threw his head forward and headbutted the theifs forehead. Another moment of silence happend, except for the silent choked sounds from the thief.

Dug, wearing a reinforced cap, it absorbed most of the blow. For the thief, it was another story. He was knocked out quickly and Dug let go of his collar, so that he was now lieing on the ground. He stared at the now unconscious thief for a while, and he almost felt sorry for him. He opened his retrieved satchel and withdrew a single gold coin and tossed it to the thieves side as he turned to walk back to the others. "I've nothing against you personnaly Steve" Dug thought to himself. "But your teachings of forgiveness are pretty flawed"

**A CUT ABOVE THE REST**

Feeling slightly woozy, Dug steadied himself from falling to the floor. A rooftop was not a desirable place to be at that time. Hearing something behind him, Dug, much to his own dizzyness, turned around quickly to where the person was coming from.

Trent grunted and lifted himself up onto the rooftop where he had heard shouting and had decided to inspect it. Upon getting onto the building, Trent looked up to see Dug looking at him, slightly turned the side. Noticing the Cut on his face, Trent's eyes opened slightly in suprise. "Oh? Dug? What happend to you?" He looked down at the thief. "Did he- is he dead?..." He uttered. Dug shook his head weakly.

Having reached the two of them, Jake noticed the thief lieing on the ground. "Hey, good work the-" Complimented Jake, but he was stopped when Dug turned around to greet him. Jake stood back in suprise. "Ah hell Dug, your face.. " Uttered Jake. "That looks pretty bad man, comeon, we should get that patched up" Dug nodded in response. Jake and Trent both helped him down from the rooftop and back down into the street.

Deidra, Upon seeing the three of them walking through the street, ran up to them, preparing to give out to them for simply running off without explanation. She stopped in front of them and opened her mouth, but she then covered it with her hands after seeing Dug's injury. She stood there not saying a word. "Deidra, do you know where we can find some medical supplies?" Jake asked calmly. "I.. " She studderd. It was a lot to take in, having not seen them for a while, but she calmed herself down. "I do. I'm learning about medical treatment but im just a beginner and, and I have some supplies back home. Find Dug a place to sit down and I'll go and get them" She informed before running off.

Paying the owner of an inn, Jake helped Dug into his room and helped him to sit down. He gave Dug a thumbs up and smiled before leaving to wait for Deidra outside. Dug leaned back on the chair and looked around the room, still holding his hand on his face to help stop the bleeding. "Quite a spacious room" He thought to himself.

A couple of minutes later, Deidra walked into the room carrying a bundle of items in her arms. Jake followed behind her. Deidra began to treat Dug's face with the knowledge she knew, helped by Jake who handed her the supplies on request, sometimes peering over to try and glance at what was going on, laughing at whenever Dug made a face whenever he peered over, which seemed to slightly pester Deidra. After a while of having to be distracted by the laughter, Deidra withdrew a needle from her supplies and held it behind her back. Needless to say Jake stopped joking. Deidra quietly laughed at this and kept tending to Dug's wound.

**THE SWORDSMAN**

Walking around the town, Trent decided to look around the entertainment area of the Town. Dug's injury was not much of a burden to Trent, as he knew that things like those will most likely happen, for the task of Purging the world from evil didn't exactly seem like a walk in the park. Upon leaving the market, he could see lots of perfomances that were going on.

Street dancers leapt and spun about out across the area and entertainers kept the people amused by their antics and tricks. Fire spitters amazed the onlookers, but Trent wasn't amused. He noticed a man who was surrounded by a crowd that he must have gathered. He also noticed that the man wielded a magnificent sword, the most beautiful Trent had ever seen. It looked strong and sharp, and it seemed to fly through the air as it swung.

Swung. Trent realised that this man was swinging his sword at the crowd. He ran towards the crowd and pushed his way through, breaking into the middle of the circle and stumbling, before getting back on his feet. The man who wielded the sword stared at him, as did everyone else, who now seemed to be more like an audience. "Well well" Exclaimed the man. "Someone looks eager to face me". Trent glared at him.

The man had long, orange hair that was pointed upwards, slightly resembling a flame. He wore shoulder gaurds on each side, and a short red cape hung behind his back. He wore long, baggy trousers of a style that wasnt very well known to Jerayna. He wasnt wearing a shirt, and his chest had a blue tattoo which seemed to resemble a Dragon. Trent thought that this was a little over the top.

"What is this, a show?" All eyes were on the stranger who had just burst in front of their entertainer. "A show? No." Answered the man. "A duel, is the word I would feel more correct using". He lifted his sword and held it out between his hands. "See this? This is my blade, my treasure". He laughed. "A sword so magnificent, so utterly powerful, that I have never lost a duel with another living Soul!" Bragged the man. The audience seemed to be transfixed in what he had to say.

"You see, I've decided to prove my skill by allowing experienced Swordsmen to come and challenge me for this sword. The rules? We duel till one of our blades are held at the opponents neck. Say, if you were to Win, I would honourably surrender my sword to you". He smiled menacingly after this. "But if I win, I take your sword, and your money" Said the man. "And If someone does not have the money?.." Asked Trent, although he was pretty sure what the answer would be. The man moved his thumb against his own neck swifly and laughed.

"And you expect people to agree to these rules?" Retorted Trent. The man brought his hand along his sword. "Greed can make a man desperate, my freind. Desperation can make a man dead" He added. "So what do you say? Do you concur with my opinions? Care to prove me wrong about my own skill?" All eyes were fixed eagerly on the stranger. Trent slowly withdrew his sword from its sheathe. "An Honourable decision..." The Man stopped, signalling for Trents name to be told. "The names Trent" He replied. "Learn it while you can still breathe you big-mouthed weasel" Mocked Trent. "Jeraben" Smiled the man, seemingly unaware of Trents insult, which appeared to infuriate Trent, much to Jeraben's amusement. Jeraben then held his sword in his hand and stood ready for the fight.

**THE DUEL FOR LIFE AND GLORY**

Bashing his sword against Jeraben's blade, Trent could feel the strength of his opponents weapon. Jeraben pulled back his sword, causing sparks to fly off of the grinding blades as he pulled away. The momentum of his swing allowed Jeraben to spin round with ease and lash out upon re-facing Trent. Unable to see a clear opening, Trent relied on his skill at blocking his opponents assault.

Leaping back at a swing from Jeraben, Trent rushed towards him and sliced his sword in a clockwise rotation. Jeraben brought his blade down onto Trents and the two of them pushed against each others strength as they looked determindly into the others eyes. Pushing himself closer, Trent kicked Jeraben back and readied his sword. Rushing at Trent once more, Jeraben lifted his sword into the air, pointing it down at Trent. Preparing to block, Trent raised his sword swiftly. However, Jeraben instead dug his sword into the ground and used it as a support to push himself at Trent, kicking him in the chest and knocking him over.

Grumbling, Trent quickly spun around on his back and returned to his feet, holding his sword firmly. "This man is skilled" Trent thought to himself. He raised his sword and held it in both hands. "He's bringing this on himself". Jeraben, tired of waiting, ran at Trent with his sword held in front of him. Trent, jumped to the right out of his swords direction and kicked it with his right foot. The force of the kick almost made Jeraben release the sword, but he still stumbled after the blow.

Both of them reacted quickly and turned to fight again, each with a flurry of jabs and blocks. Neither of them could hit the opponent and they both seemed to be getting annoyed at this. This battle was a Stalemate, but neither of them would surrender. Both pushing each other away, the two of them now stood a couple meters from each other. Trent could see that Jeraben was getting tired, as he was breathing heavily. Trent could say the same about himself. Jeraben glowered, then looked up at Trent and smiled. "You fight well, Trent" Complimented Jeraben, in an effort to not seem full of himself. "As are you" Replied Trent, much to his own despise.

The two then ran at each other, crossing swords and pushing each others blade to the others neck. A moment of silence occured, then the two of them realised that neither of them had won. They pushed away and spun around to swing again. Trent could see that Jeraben was not going to go for his sword, so Trent did the same and aimed for a body part. The two swords came within dangerously close range between the opponents.

The two of them blinked for a split second and felt their swords stop mid air. Something was stopping the swords from connecting with each other. Trent and Jeraben looked down to see Steve, who had caught each blade by the flat end, and held them firmly in his Grip. "What exactly is going on here?" Steve asked without lifting his head. "Steve, this isnt your fi-" "And it shouldnt goddamn be yours either Trent" Interrupted Steve. "We're here to help the people, not try to cut off their necks" Jeraben and Trent looked at each other, and neither of them knew what to do next. Steve then pulled the swords out of their grips and threw them to the ground.

"You two especially should not be fighting, for tommorow you both will be working together on an expedition to Mobringars outpost" Trent and Jeraben both stood back in suprise and defiance. "With him?!" They both shouted and pointed at each other. "Yes, Jeraben. The king requests that you accompany our quest to find out the reason why the outpost has stopped sending word about their status" Informed Steve. Jeraben groaned. "Bloody Harry, I knew he wouldnt give me a moments peace" He mumbled before picking up his sword. Steve then walked off, followed by Trent, who looked back at Jeraben and Glared, as did he. Steve looked at Trent, then looked around him. "Where is Jake and Dug?"

After explaining to him what had happend, Steve put his hand on his face and sighed. "I leave you guys for ten minutes..."

**MEETING FOR ADVENTURE**

A Roosters caw echoed throughout the town, causing Jake to slowly wake up from his slumber. He blinked a couple times, then pushed himself up to a sitting position. He scratched his head and looked around the room. He must of rented a room in the Inn last night, as he remembered. He got out of the bed and tiredly dragged himself to the bathroom.

After dressing himself and fixing his hair, Jake withdrew his swords from the cabinet that he remembered placing them in last night. "Missed you" He smiled proudly as he looked at one of his blades, before placing them both in their sheathes. He noticed a note placed on his bedroom table and picked in up, putting it in his jacket pocket. Walking out of the room, he looked up and down the hallway in curiousity. Dug walked around the corner of the hallway, and caught sight of Jake. He smiled and waved, as did Jake. "Your up early, for a change" Joked Jake. Dug was not a morning person, as his favorite pastime was sleep, and proud of it.

Dug had been given a bandage to his face, which at first he thought was pretty cool, but now it looks pretty silly to him. "Comeon, we have to go and meet up with Steve" Added Jake. Dug nodded and put on his cap, then having to fix it as it pushed all his hair in front of his face, causing him to sputter, much to the amusement of Jake.

Exiting the Inn, Jake and Dug shielded their eyes from the sun as it beared down on the hot summer day. Dug smiled and looked around the sun filled town. Retrieving the note from his pocket, Jake read it out loud. "Jake, by the time your reading this, it should be morning. If not, go to sleep for the love of Notch" Dug chuckled at this. "Anyway, at dawn, when you are ready, you are to set off for the side of the Turaca Mountains, along with Dug. Dont be late, and dont run into any trouble" Announced Jake. "Again" He read, groaning jokingly.

The two freinds then walked in the direction of the towns exit, but were halted by a courier who had ran in front of their path and stopped in front of them. He held a small parcel in his hands and extended it to them. "Package fer yew, from a master... Jeraben" He handed over the package to Jake. The courier then nodded and walked off. Both staring at the package, Jake unwravelled it quickly and messily. Now in his palms were two Ender pearls, both rare and amazing items of fast travel over some distances. Dug and Jake both retrieved each of theirs and looked at them for a while, wondering how you use them.

Dug placed both hands on the Pearl, and immediately his head was filled with a mental map of Jerrayna. Some spots on the Map were purple, which Dug took for areas of Transportation. Using his thoughts to Select the Turaca mountainside, he threw his Pearl into the air and was envoloped by streaks of light, before vanishing completely with a burst of colour. Jake placed both his hands on the Pearl and did the same.

END OF CHAPTER 4.

CHAPTER 5.

_"Is this world all there is? Do we see the ground that we walk on as the only life bearing planet? If other universes hold life within them, do they think of themselves as alone too? Are we all just edging ourselves closer to the day that we finally realise that we are made of something more? That our universe is simply part of another?" _Richard: 01.23

**THE DARK BLADE**

It was quiet. No wind blew in this fogged, strange land. A tall, black humaniod figure with purple features sits on the surface of a protruding rock in the midst of a destroyed mountain. He places his arms behind his head and lies down to rest. Rest, but not to close his eyes. Never close your eyes. Under any circumstances. This was his way, and the way of his people.

After a moment of rest, the Figure raised himself up onto his feet, now standing tall upon the ground. Rubbing his head, he leaps from the rock and lands upon the ground, which echoes a loud blast of air by the impact. Unaffected by the jump, he begins to walk towards a large temple that was imbeded in the side of a mountain. Mined out many years ago, this is where he stayed.

On his way to the temple, he looked upwards towards the sky, where there floated a large chunk of stone and earth, which had small hills on top. The Figure crouched down to the ground and held that position for a moment, and began to shake with adrenaline. He pushed down at the ground and leapt into the air, releasing all his energy into a force as he shot through the sky. The increasing velocity at such a high speed did not seem to have any affect on him.

Reaching the height of the floating island, he pushed himself forward onto the edge. Looking around now, his attention was brought to the words of a known companion. "Eirtikus" Called the other Humanoid. "Another wave of darkness approaches the center" He informed. Eirtikus simply stared in response. "To which direction does it come from?" Questioned Eirtikus. Pointing in the direction asked, the other humanoid held his arm out straight. "To the East Eirtikus, near to Parta's valley" He answered. Eirtikus then turned to walk back to the ledge. "You should let Giaevra take this one, Eirtikus, you've been taking these recent matters into your own hands" He warned. Eirtikus stopped in his tracks and stood still, then shook his head briefly, but didnt turn around to face him. "Giatravul can go to hell, Artemos. The last thing we need is for that Bastard to get all riled up again".

Artemos grumbled as Eirtikus leapt back down to the ground off of the island. It was boring keeping watch up on this island, all by himself. He sighed heavily and sat back down on his post and watched as Eirtikus sprinted off into the distance, no doubt to rid the Dark Monsters that he was informed of. Artemos flicked his wrists a couple times to attempt to amuse himself, causing black sparks to shoot out each time. He flicked again strongly, which then ignited a black flame on his arm. He stared at the blaze, somewhat intrigued of his power. He then clenched his fist, causing the flames to extinguish.

After a short distance of sprinting, Eirtikus could now see the monsters clearly and skidded to a halt about a hundred meters from the horde. He spotted out the diffrent types of creatures that now all fixed their cold, blank eyes at him and grinned.

The creatures of the Darkness are not like any other kinds of monsters. They are not zombies, nor Skeletons or creepers. They are much more ferocious and blood-thirsty, and are all filled with hate. The lesser of the Creatures, yet most plentifull of the Darkness's monsters are the Ilkems, otherwise known as pawns. They are small, black creatures that lean on scimitars that are in place of their hands. They resemble a mixture of a fox and a praying mantis, and as black as death itself. There were many Pawns in this horde, Eirtikus thought to himself as he briefly counted them.

Another type of monster that attended the assault were the Accaelar, otherwise known as Grupar. Their speed is a considerable advantage and they attack by latching onto their prey with the mouths that litter their dark body. They are the height of an average player and stand slouched. Three long spines protract from its rugged back. There were a few of them in the horde that had now started to advance towards Eirtikus.

There are many kinds of Creatures of the Darkness, but the only non-mentioned one that Eirtikus could spot were a handful of Ogeara, otherwise known as Colossal. They are giant, powerfull creatures that resemble an ogre with distinguishable features of a golem. They have large blocks of hardened darkness at the end of their arms that they use to smash opponents into the ground. They stand at a height of 9 feet and are packed with muscle and fat. Some of them roared and bellowed out crys of ferocity and Anger at Eirtikus, who was unphased.

Stepping forward, Eirtikus slowly moved towards them. The monsters roared and Cackled in anticipation of fresh blood. The pawns could stand the waiting no longer and rushed towards their target. Eirtikus didnt even have to look up to know that they were in front of him. Swinging an arm, a pawn aimed at its prey and Laughed manicially as he did so. He jerked forward suddenly and stopped laughing when he felt massive tension on his blade. He could feel his arm shattering, and he looked up to see Eirtikus clenching his arm, without even looking at him. The monster screamed as he dissapated from the pressure of Eirtikus's hold.

Every single monster now ran at Eirtikus. Throwing his arms back, a flash of purple illuminated around them and disapeared, revealing his arms to now be deadly sharp blades. He rushed forward at the surrounding group of Pawns and cleaved through the entrance, decapitating all in his path. Reluctant but bloodthirsty, the remaining pawns continued to attack. Throwing his blades in front of his face, Eirtikus caused all blows that came near him to result in the attacker to decapitate their own arm, or worse. Eirtikus then slid his blades over each other, sending a booming wave of energy surging through the pawns, cutting them in half.

The Grupar were now upon him, slicing their claws to try and make contact. Eirtikus grabbed and held both of a Grupars arms apart by sprouting another blade in the middle of his arm to grip it, then drove his foot into its face and at the same time impaling it with a giant needle that sprouted from his foot upon impact. Eirtikus De-paled the creature and caught a pounching Grupar's foot with his blade and threw it into the air. With the momentum in his arms after the throw, he swung his hands over his shoulders and penetrated two Grupars who had attempted to attack him from behind.

The Colossal's now reached Eirtikus and the remaining Creatures. One of the Colossals swung his hammer at Eirtikus with powerful strength. The Grupar that had been thrown into the air now snapped into action and dove down towards Eirtikus with its spines aimed directly at him. Eirtikus skidded backwards, and the Grupar was met by the Hammer of the Colossal and was smashed into the ground. The hammer was wedged deep into the ground, and the Colossal struggled to retrieve it.

Eirtikus took this opurtunity and Leapt onto the Colossals trapped arm and ran along it up to the creatures shoulders. The creature shook vicously but Eirtikus stood his ground, then leapt into the air and plunged his blades into the Colossals head, finishing it. As it fell, Eirtikus hopped off when it was near to the ground and sprinted into the path of another Colossal. It raised its hammer to strike, but was cut entirely in half by a immense swing from Eirtikus. Only one Colossal remained that was still breathing. It swung at Eirtikus from behind and met contact, only to find that the contact had been a blade impaling through his hand.

Not a moment passed before an Humongous Blade erupted from Eirtikus's back and impaled the entire Colossal. Dead, it slowly slid off of the blade and hit the ground with a loud thud. Eirtikus stood motionless for a couple of seconds, then relaxed, causing all the protruding weapons on his body to dissapate into nothing. He turned his head when he heard the croaked voice of wounded pawn. "Think you can save yourselves?" It cackled weakily. "You think you are safe from what is to come?" It laughed manically. "Darkness, Darkness will flood all the lands, all lands! You Ender Knights are traitors to Darkness, Traitors to Darkness! You are us! You cant escape! Darkness, all will die!" It shouted. Eirtikus didnt respond.

"You will pay, everyone, Everyone pay to Darkness, Pay, Pay with lives!" Eirtikus slowly walked over to the blabbering creature. He kneeled down and looked into its eyes blankly. "If we are branded as Traitors for disagreeing to play a part in your meaningless and flawed pursuit to nothing.." Replied Eirtikus sternly. "..Nothing but your own false view of the world, then so be it. We will do all in our power to kill you and all" The creature opened its mouth to Cackle another warning, but it was silenced by Eirtikus jamming his knuckles into the creatures head, dematerialising it.

Eirtikus watched as it dissapated, then stood up. He looked up to see the Portal that these creatures had been seeping in through. These goddamn things have popped up quite some time ago, and all that has followed after it has not been pleasant. He had lots of questions, but he knew that he was not the one who could have answers. Only one Ender Knight still lives that has the knowledge to answer any questions he may have. Eirtikus turned around, sighing, and returned to his walk to the Temple.

**PURSUIT OF SHADOWS** A flash of light flooded the hillside, causing Trent to jerk back in suprise. Slowly, Jake and Dug began to materialize in front of the group. Upon appearing, Jake and Dug stood gawping after what they had just done. "Wow" Jake exlaimed in awe. Dug nodded, still wide eyed. Steve walked in front of them and clapped his hands abruptly, bringing them both back to attention. "Its about time" Groaned Steve.

"We'd best be off straight away" Decided Jeraben. "The Troops have already started the advance" He informed. Steve agreed, and the group finally off on their quest. The sun shone on the hillside as they walked along the dusty pathway, admiring the view as they did. The morning dew settled on the mountain grass, and wild sheep grazed upon the meadows. Looming mountains were scattered around, and the steep cliffside would make one dizzy.

Walking alongside Dug and Trent, Deidra looked at Dug, who was listening to Trent's story of how he first found his blade, which was not an uncommon story of Trent. Deidra was no longer wearing her miner's clothing, and instead wore a buttoned coat and a ruffled skirt. She also wore a bright, striped scarf around her neck. Deidra slowly moved up to Jake. She greeted him, as did he. She flicked her head back, indicating Dug. "Dug, he, he doesnt talk much does he?" She asked. Jake frowned. "No, he hasnt spoken in years" He replied. Deidra raised and lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "Why is this?" She asked.

Jake thought for a moment, looking at the ground and bringing his hand to his chin in a thinking position. He answered after a few moments. "Dont really know I guess" He shrugged. "He's just not a very talkative person, so we dont really notice" He replied. He then remembered another point and drew in air and looked back at Deidra. "Actually, some say that it was a curse, others say that it was an injury, whilst most just think he's forgotten how to speak entirely" Outlined Jack. Deidra looked back at Dug. "I see" She whispered.

In the front of the group, Steve and Jeraben were conversing to each other. "Ah, so your a Pickfall person eh?" Replied Jeraben. "Aye, born and raised in that town" Confirmed Steve. "And you?" He added. "I come from Mineterra" Replied Jeraben. "Went to live with my uncle in Mobringar, who just so happens to be the King, and on the way to the town, I also stumbled across this beauty!" Exclaimed Jeraben, clutching his sword. Steve laughed. "Well arn't you just a bloody barrel of luck!" He joked. Jeraben laughed back, then pointed to the sky at no particular object.

"Found it on the top of Mount. Sraga, I did. Saw a gleaming light and I went to investigate, only to find the most amazing weapon I have ever seen, simply lying there on a smooth slate of stone with carvings on the sides, imagine that! Just sitting there!" Exlaimed Jeraben, emphasising his awe. "That is strange indeed" Steve pondered to himself.

It was a going to be a long walk to the outpost, so the group had prepared supplies in advance. Dug, well prepared, withdrew a Meard Roll from his satchel and licked his lips in anticipation. A swoop of wings beated in front of Dug as an unnoticed bird dived down and stole the Meard roll from an Unsuspecting Dug. Dug's eye twitched, and he gritted his teeth and withdrew his bow, shaking with anger. Pointing the arrow at the bird, Dug prepared to fire. Deidra noticed the commotion and stopped Dug before he could loosen the arrow. She put her hand on the bow and pushed it away. "Dont even think about that harmless creature!" She scolded. Dug frowned and lowered his bow miserably. Steve and Jake started to laugh uncontrolably.

A thud was heard, and everyone looked down to see that the Meard roll had fallen from the sky. Steve looked up expecting to see the bird, but instead, a silouhette could only be seen. The shadow now covered the entire group, and they looked up in shock. The beast beated its great wings and screeched into the air. "Beokal!" Shouted Steve. The entire group readied their weapons as the beast descended swifly towards the ground.

**BATTLE OF WINGS **

The Beoka is a proud and powerful beast, resembling a Bird and a lion. Its magnificent wings stretch out across 15 metres, and its deadly talons can cut through steel with ease. It rarely leaves the area around its nest unless it is hunting for food. It is usually a docile creature, but since the arrival of the darkness, like most of Devaera's creature's, it has become hostile and temperative. This Beoka was searching for food, and just so happens to have spotted it.

The beast descended from the skys at an alarming speed, aimed directly at the wandering group. It cawed loudly and raised its enormous talons in front of itself. Reacting quickly, the group quickly evaded its dive. The beast then retook to the sky's and soared above the group, waiting for another opening. "It has the advantage of the air, Dug!" Shouted Steve. Dug knew what to do, and he cocked a flaming arrow and fired it at the oncoming beast.

The beast narrowly avoided the burning arrow, but its wing was caught by the flame and set slightly on fire. The beast screeched and began to descend rapidly to the ground in the groups direction. It smashed onto the ground, causing a blast of air to knock everyone off of their feet, besides for Trent, who was ready and prepared. Steadying itself, the creature swung its massive beak at the closest thing it could see, which was Trent. Dodging the attack, Trent pushed his sword off of the creatures beak, causing momentum and spinning around, with his sword held out like a fan.

Smashing the creature strongly against its face, Trent staggered because of the impact. The creature screamed and rammed its head at Trent, who could not block properly in time, and was propelled powerfully backwards in the air and hitting a protruding tree's branches. Steve looked over to Trent, who then gave the "Okay" Sign back. Dug and Jake then raised themselves off the ground and ran at the creature. Swinging its claw, the creature aimed at Jake. Ducking down low and sliding under the attack, Jake then kicked the creature in its chest, then bringing his blades into its sides momentarily before being shook off. Dug raised his daggers and leapt into the air, pushing himself up again by hopping off of the creatures swinging talon, aimed at him. He then smashed his daggers together, igniting a tremendous spark, due to attachements of Flint in the Daggers.

The flame once again caught the creature's wings, and it screached loudly and brought its claw down onto Dug and smashed him into the ground. He clenched one of its talons and struggled to push it off of him. Still being on fire, the creature released Dug in order to attempt to shake off the flames. Rushing forward, Jeraben signalled to Jake, who then cupped his hands down low. Jeraben stepped onto them and was thrown swiftly into the air, lifting his blade into the air and clunking it down onto the creatures head. The creature shook its head, momentarily stunned, then spun its body around, pummeling Jeraben and Jake away, causing them to skid along the ground. Deidra ran up towards the creature and threw out a handfull of debilitating potion's, weakening it. It groaned and threw its head up, knocking Deidra high into the air.

She was stunned for a moment, then opened her eyes and whimpered when she realised how high she was in the air. She slowly stopped ascending and started plummeting to the ground. Reacting quickly, Dug hastily sprinted towards a high tree and ran up the side of it swiftly. Pushing himself for speed, he ran across a protruding branch and leapt high into the air to the spot that Deidra would soon be. Closing her eyes and screaming, she did not notice that Dug had caught her in mid-jump.

Still yelling, Deidra clutched onto Dug's shoulder as he descended swiftly. His Hat nearly flew off behind him with the force of the wind. Bringing his blade up to attack the beast's front, Trent swung with great strength. The Beoka slammed Trent backwards with its face in counter to his attack. Trent hit a protruding tree hard, and fell to the ground unconscious. The beast then turned to face Dug and Deidra, opening its mouth wide and lowering its jaw. A bright light began to illuminate its throat, and a flare burst out through the gap of its mouth. The flare died down, revealing an enormous ball of concentrated energy being blasted out. Dug opened his eyes wide as the massive rupture of energy flew towards him at an alarming rate, giving him no time to run. Still carrying a stunned Deidra, He ducked down and turned to the side in an effort to take the full impact instead of her. He closed his eyes and waited for the explosion.

A booming pulse was heard, and Dug opened his eyes and looked back to see Steve thrusting his fist into the plume of energy. An ear-popping blast of air was heard, and the energy was slammed far off into the sky. Dug let his jaw drop as he could see that Steve's arms were pulsing with blue energy. Steve looked down at his arms in awe at what he had just done, and he clenched his fist, satisfied with this new found strength. The entire group's attention was drawn to who they certainly knew as Steve, but they have never seen him with this kind of power before. Steve smirked heroically and faced the Beoka. Unfazed by what Steve had just done, it once again opened its jaw to reveal a bright light begining to form in its mouth. Steve smacked his fists together it unision and sprinted towards it with fist's raised.

END OF CHAPTER 5.

CHAPTER 6.

_"A single saviors tale does not stand alone. Whilst it is true that only one protaganist can save it all, there will never be such thing as a single objective to everyone. Ask yourself, who are YOU? And how are YOU going to change it all?" _- Bli2_!+-"^%: 00.00/;/S;SD;''a/[w.d'd/ddd/-{}{}{{-_

Ah. Welcome back. I were wondering where you had gone off to.

Hmm? You seem confused. A question? Ask away, it is no trouble to me at all.

Who am I? A Good question, indeed. To be honest, I am afraid that I am not entirely sure!

What do I mean by this? Oh, excuse my blatant speaking of things you do not yet understand!

What I am trying to infer is that I am not who I choose to be!

Oh no, dont fret. I will explain all, you do not even need to stop to ask a question, for I will answer it before you have to go through the trouble.

First of all, you know who you are, is that correct? You do? Wonderful! That's that sorted.

Now, you know what you have been seeing, do you? Yes, I speak of the world Of Deveara.

Quite the nice place, I presume. Such a beautiful and intriguing planet. Now, I know what you are probably thinking of me at this current moment, and I'm afraid that that is incorrect.

I, to my knowledge, am not "God". I am not the one who has made it possible for you and I to exist and speak to each other at this very moment!

Now, aside from the fact that I am not officialy "God", It could be presumed that with my Knowledge and power that I am in fact him. That also means that I am what I am presumed to be, to the presumer!

Hoho, It seem's that I may be confusing you again slightly. Oh? You seem to have taken a notice to the void around us.

No? Ah! You are more perplexed by the floating items shaped like blocks that are in it, am I correct? Yes, as I predicted.

You see, these are not items my freind, these are actually the ground that is walked on!

Oh my, you appear to have fallen over. I did not mean to shock you, please, if you would accept my help off of the floor that would have been, if there was ever actually a floor underneath us to begin with of course.

Let's return to our conversation now, shall we?

Now, as I was previously saying, these little blocks are in fact, Devaera. Well, this particular one right here is. Yes, just that one. At the moment, anyway.

Hmm? Then what are the others, you inquire? I must apologize freind, for I would enjoy nothing more then answering all of your ponderings, but I'm afraid the story must continue!

Solong for now, for now and again!

-{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}-{}{{}{}}{}{{}}{-{}{}{}{}{}{}{}-{} {}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{- ~{; ;-{}{}{}{{}{}{}{-G-{}{}{}}}{}{}{}{-{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{hhfb787-6-{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{-o-{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}-D-{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}}{{77{}

**ADAMANT ADVANCE**

Throwing its head forward, the beast fired out another ball of energy. Steve continued to sprint towards the creature with his fists raised and clenched. Upon coming in contact with the energy, Steve smashed his hands together, forging an earth-shattering blast of pressure, completely disintegrating the energy. Amazed by his own power, Steve was just about enjoying this fight. Intimidated, the Beoka drew back slightly before charging towards steve at an alarming rate. Steve threw his fist back behind his head as he ran, which seemed to be getting brighter as Steve ran.

Upon being a couple metres from the charging creature, Steve skidded to a halt and dug his feet into the ground and raised his hands in front of him. The creature rammed into Steve at an incredible speed, then realised it was no longer moving. Jake dropped his blades in awe of what he was seeing. Steve had stopped the Beast from coming any closer by gripping it and pushing it backwards. Steve grinned and tightened his grip on the creature and heaved his arms upwards.

The creature yelped and squirmed as it was slowly raised off of its feet. Steve yelled strongly as he lifted the massive beast over his head and began to lean backwards. Charging up the power in his fists, Steve unleashed the pressure and tossed the Beoka high into the air. Crouching down, Steve prepared for some serious power. Pushing himself up high into the air, he reached the height of the Beoka, then drew back his fist and torpedoed it into the Creature, sending it spinning through the air about fifty metres away.

Drifting to the ground, Steve gently landed on the grass and stood upright. Flicking his thumb across the side of his nose, he turned around, facing the others. A moment of silence occured, before the rushing of Jake, Dug and Trent over to Steve's side. Jake and Dug were amazed at Steve's newly found strength, and the two of them slowly walked around Steve, inspecting what has changed about him. Trent was also enticed about this, and he crossed both his arms and stared at Steve, wondering how Steve managed to conjure up so much power. "What, was that?" He asked eventually. Steve looked down at both of his arms as the blue aura began to disseapear. He looked back upwards towards Trent. "I- i dont exactly know, but I like it, thats for certain" Exclaimed Steve.

Jeraben, doing his best to not look impressed, also crossed his arms, then lifted one up slightly and held his palm outwards. "Well whatever it was, it's not important right now, we need to continue on our endavour" He opinioned. Steve nodded slightly, and the group continued to walk along the path.

**WATCHING IN EAGERNESS**

Resting his hand by perching it atop his fist, Toxima sat slanted on the black seat. Alerted by the sound of footsteps, he looked towards the entrance of the temple. Seeing Eirtikus, he returned to his slanted sitting position. Eirtikus took no notice of him, his opinions were not wanted at this particular time. Toxima raised his arm as a greeting, but Eirtikus simply walked onwards. Toxima groaned and slumped back into his chair. Annoyed, but not suprised, as he knew that Eirtikus was not an enthusiastic talker.

Lumbering in front of Eirtikus stood two large wooden doors, fitted with metal decor and carvings. Closed, the doors stood 20 feet high, nearly reaching the temple's top. A faint draft breezed through the tiny gap at the bottom of the doors. Placing both of his hands flat on the doors surface, Eirtikus pushed them open. A small gust of air echoed throughout the room as the doors opened. Looking at the ground and not moving, Eirtikus then lifted his head and walked forwards. Rows of coloumns stood high, attached from the floor to the roof.

Leaning against one of the coloumns, Irikus looked upwards towards the doors to see who had entered. Eirtikus gave him a stern glance, so Irikus returned it. Looking away, Eirtikus then began to walk down the cobbled pathway which lead to the main hall. Irikus let out a huff. "What the hell is his problem?" He mumbled to himself, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back onto the coloumn.

At the end of the room, perched upon an iron throne sat a cloaked Ender Knight, who Eirtikus knew to be their elder, Kieavroa. The entire creed of the Ender Knights respected his word and his telling's of the future to come. Standing on two sides of the Elder stood Boudursus and Uailan, both seasoned warriors, who gaurded and helped Kieavroa in his elderly stage. Taking notice of Eirtikus, Uailan eyed as he approached. Tensing up, Uailan apparated a blockade of himself as a copy from each side of two parallel coloumns, blocking Eirtikus's path. The two Uailan's raised their hand's out to show that he can come no further.

Eirtikus groaned and clenched his fist's in annoyance. "Oh for god sake Uailan i'm not going to BITE him!" He shouted angrily. Uailan took this as an attempted insult to his Intelligence, so he stepped forward heavily and raised a pointed hand at Eirtikus, only to be pushed backwards by Boudursus with a single hand. Leaning backwards on his right foot to re-position himself, he rolled his eyes and leaned backwards on the wall. Boudursus nodded faintly to assure Uailan that he will handle this. Nodding back, Uailan Redacted his Copys, causing them to vanish with a faint, clear puft of smoke.

Boudursus stomped towards Eirtikus, who had now stopped in front of the three. He stood in front of Eirtikus, having to look down slightly, due to his tall size. Both folding their arms, they glared at each other for several seconds. Boudourus sighed, adapting a more understanding tone. "Look Eirtikus, we are not accepting any visit in's at this particular time" He informed, which sounded as if it was a warning. "I Killed another Horde today, I deserve an answer to my question" He retorted.

Boudursus glowered at this. "Horde's aren't the main concern here Eirtikus, what exactly is the question that you are so intent on asking?" He demanded. "I would tell you, but your not the fucking physcic now are you?" Snarled Eirtikus. Boudursus scowled and raised his fist close to Eirtikus's face. "Right, I had just about-" "ENOUGH" Echoed a voice around the hall. Every Ender Knight in the room looked towards Kieavroa, who was now raising his hand upwards in dismissal of the argument. The room fell silent as all stared wide eyed as Kieavroa slowly stood up off of his throne and lowered his hood. He pointed at Eirtikus, who was taken by suprise at this. "Let the Knight of Thorn's speak".

END OF CHAPTER 6.

CHAPTER 7.

**THE OUTPOST**

Pulling his cap down further over his head, Dug let out a weary sigh of exhastion. The Biomes were certainly changing noticebly from what was once a lush meadow. Using his hand as a SunBlock and shielding his eyes from the sun that was bearing down on them, Dug squinted his eyes to make out the almost transparent silhouettes that were walking far ahead of the group on the dusty path. Realising these as the Batch of Knights who had outpassed them, he smiled and waved frantically to get their attention, which probably was not going to happen, due their distance. Noticing Dug's commotion, Steve looked forward and could see the same.

Turning around to face the group, Steve signalled the other's where the Knights currently were with his head. "Alright everyone, we've caught up towards our support. They're not too far ahead, but if we want to make it in time to help, we're going to have to run" He advised. Jake nudged Dug challengivly. Dug knew the deal, If its a race he want's...

Reaching into her pouch and retrieving a handled bottle filled with green, waving illumination. Holding it up high into the air, she made sure that everyone knew what she was doing. "Potion of speed, coming up!" She informed loudly. Dug and Jake prepared for the feeling of weightlessness and the urge to fly without leaving the ground. Throwing the Bottle to the ground, it shattered, sending pluming clouds of green smoke around the group.

As the smoke began to clear, Steve waved some of it away with his hand, then realised that his hand movements were blurry. Jake and Dug eyed each other and smirked, then slowly mouthed a countdown from three. Noticing this, Trent placed his hand on his face in disbeleif. "Don't tell me your going to race" Groaned Trent, before being cut off by a booming sound and a large cloud of dust, caused by Dug and Jake's Startoff. Jeraben shielded his face with his arm and smirked. Amused by the race, Jeraben laughed and burst forward with great speed.

Punching his fist against his open palm in readyness, Steve grinned, then crouched down low and leapt forward quickly, sending him leaping far, before landing on his feet and sprinting. Stretching her arms in front of her for readyness, Deidra raised her foot up in the air, then stomped the ground, giving her a tremendous start. Trent sighed tirely, then withdrew his sword from his sheath. Gripping in tightly, he began to swing in a full circle swiftly. After becoming a complete blur, Trent dug his heel into the ground, then smacked his blade off of the "Wall" of momentum that he had achieved, sending him rocketing forward's towards the other's at a remarkable pace.

Rushing far ahead of the others, Dug and Jake were quickly approaching the Knights. Neck and neck, Jake turned his head to Dug. "It looks like they've set a barricade in front of them!" He shouted, as it was hard to speak over the sound of extreme movement. After reaching a distance of about 100 Metres, Dug and Jake realised how close they were. Kicking their feet into the ground to stop themselves, Jake and Dug slammed into the ground and began to tumble forward quickly. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow" Muttered Jake sternly every time that he hit the ground.

Skidding to a halt, Dug looked rubbed his head and shook it. Looking upwards dizzyly, he looked into the face of a Mobringar Knight, who was obviously not amused by their entrance. Dug and Jake Smiled awkwardly as they both got back up onto their feet and brushed themselves off. Skidding on his feet leisurely behind, Jeraben walked up towards them. Following after him were Deidra and Steve, who both slowed down effiecently upon arriving. Just coming to a halt behind them was Trent, who had slowed down as the force of his startoff began to deplete.

The Knight with the red helm Looked each member of the group up and down, then tutted to himself. Trent snarled under his breath. "Well Well, I was wondering whether or not you lot would show up!" He exlaimed, Half-Mockingly. "I am Hadrian, the Leader of this assualt, so you shall receive orders from me" He informed. Steve stepped forward to the front of the group. "So what exactly is the objective that we have to carry out here?" Asked Steve. Hadrian pointed toward's the enormous outpost that stood in front of them, surrounded by high, cobblestone walls.

"It's simple, we demand entry to the post and question the outpost's leader for his silence to respond to Mobringar's reports!" He answered. Steve looked confused at this. "So there is no real danger to this quest then?" He pondered. "That all depends, now, we've not time to waste, please stand aside" He commanded, turning towards the Outpost. Moving forward between the barricade, a soldier wielding a flag stood in front of the walls. He held a wind instrument in front of his mouth and played a short tune of calling. Putting it aside, he stood straight and looked towards the wall's top.

"The King of Mobringar has demanded that this outpost is to be forced into, lest you do not explain the meaning of your rogueness!" He shouted. Nothing replied. "I ask again, explain your action's or face the consiq-" He demanded, before being cut off by the sound of a large flaming object being flung into the sky above them.

"CRATER FIRE!" Shouted one of the soldiers on lookout, who was now scurrying backwards for distance whilst lifting his shield in defence. Steve flinched in suprise, then swung around rapidly. "Get Down!" He yelled, throwing himself behind one of the logs that held the barricade together. Everyone took took cover with their backs to the barricade. The fired explosive hit the ground and burst into a cloud of fire and smoke, sending a small wave of force against everyone.

More CannonBalls began to soar into the sky's above, and the sound of whistling came from all over, making it difficult to predict where they would land. Jeraben skidden in front of the gap between the barricades and crouched down next to the Captain. "What's our assualt plan?!" He asked loudly. Holding onto his helmet, the captain turned to him and quickly pointed towards to top of the castle walls. "We need someone to silence the Crater Fire by getting over that wall!" He answered, looking around the barricade to find an easy way up.

Arrow's began to be fired from over the wall, and the Knight's archers returned fire, even though they could not see the enemy. Jeraben nodded and ran back to the others, getting behind their barricade. "We need someone to get rid of those craters!" He loudly informed. Jake and Dug immediately stood up, but Steve pulled them both back down. "You two arn't going anywhere yet!" He yelled. "I'll take care of those cannons!" Jake looked at him suprisingly. "Well, okay then I guess" Jake replied. Nodding at Jeraben, Steve stood up and pulled himself onto the barricade.

Biting his tongue in determination, Steve crouched down and leapt forward strongly. Catching onto the edge of the wall with his right hand, Steve grabbed on with his other hand and pulled himself onto the wall. A hanfull of people crouched down by the cannons, wearing light armour were situated on top of the wall, operating the cannons. None of them noticed Steve, as they were too busy loading and firing the Craters. Hopping down onto the pathway on the wall, one of them looked up and saw Steve standing above him. He uttered a question about who the person who stands in front of him is, but was cut off when that particular person clubbed him in the face with his fists.

The people operating the Mortars now all noticed Steve, then stood up quickly and withdrew their weapons. The second one in the line ran past the first with his weapon's high screaming obscuritys at Steve. Catching the oncomers arm, Steve clocked him in the chest with his elbow, then directed his arm towards another oncoming enemy and rammed him in the forehead with the butt of the blades handle. The two enemy's fell to the ground, and Steve gripped the stolen sword tightly in his hands. As the next attacker swung his blade at Steve, Steve spun around, parrying the sword with his own, then using his strength to push the blade out of the enemy's hand. Releasing his own sword and facing the weaponless enemy, he gripped his head and smashed it down onto his knee.

Seeing the number of Enemy's on the front wall that still remained, Steve threw his hand parallel to the ground and focused his strength into his arm, trying to remake the power he had summoned up earlier. A blue glow of light releived Steve as he could feel the power surging through him once again. The oncoming enemy's skidded to a halt and shook with shock at what was happening, all except for one, who continued to run towards Steve. "Human CannonBall!" Steve yelled as he threw his hand into the stomach of the oncoming attacker, and not a split second later, erupting a bright blue phase from his fist and sending the enemy torpoedoing backwards, bowling every single enemy on the front wall over the side.

Steve then ran to the side of one of the loaded cannons and turned it so that it was facing a large wooden construction, fitted with cogs and rope. Liting the fuse with a tinderbox put next to him. The cannon fired its crater into the contruction, breaking it to bits and setting fire to it. The Drawbridge of the wall, which was connected to the construction, slammed onto the ground due to to it's pulley system being destroyed. Hadrain instantly moved from behind the cover and ran towards the openening, followed by his troops yelling loudly. "For the Glory of King Harry!"

**ATTACK ON DARKENED TERRITORY**

Responding quickly to the assault, the guarding enemy's withdrew their weapons and rushed towards the opening. Sword raised, Hadrian parried on oncoming blow and quickly inspected the emblem that was imbrodied on the enemy's chestplate. He pushed against the force of the enemys blade, but was resisted strongly. Using his force against him, Hadrian pushed the knight to the side and hooked him in the throat with his wrist, then seizing the oppurtunity and smashing his sword into the enemy's chest. Turning quickly to face his troops, he shouted out to them. "Tirfeun soldiers! They are Tirfeun soldiers, hold your ground!" He ordered.

Tirfeun Soldiers are highly trained, both in combat and in fitness. The most skilled and dangerous of the ranks are the Tirfeun Warlords, and all as strong as they are skilled. There were a lot of Tirfeun Knights that had captured the outpost, and would be a challenge to face. Archer's were perched upon the wall's and waited for the perfect time to strike.

Rushing ahead of Mobringar's knights, Dug was blocked by a small group of knights, who had set their sights on him and begun to attack. Reacting quickly to a swinging blade, Dug slid to the ground and slided underneath the attack. Withdrawing his daggers as he slid, he caught the heels of another knight and tripped him up onto the ground. Getting back onto his feet immediately, Dug smashed his heel against the fallen enemy to ensure his defeat. Another knight began his attack quickly and aimed low with his stab. Leaping over the thrusting blade, Dug copped his foot into his face, then landing and ducking low to avoid a high stab from another knight. Uppercutting his arm, the knight dropped the blade, and Dug used the enemy's flinch to throw him towards an oncoming enemy, stopping them both in their tracks. Throwing both of his fist's down onto their connected heads, they fell to the ground.

Unable to react fast enough to counter an oncoming enemys sword, Dug crouched low and slid to the right, causing the knight to run forward aimlessly. Rushing up behind him, Dug leapt into the air, crouching his legs and lieing flat. The knight turned around in time to have his faced kicked in by Dug, who then landed on the ground and pushed himself back up. Running towards the outposts inner walls, he pushed himself upwards by a slab sticking out of the wall and lifted himself onto the wall and began to snipe out foes with his bow.

Running in the midst of Mobringars troops, Trent barraged oncoming enemys with his shoulder, knocking them all to the ground while the Mobrin Knights crossed blades with more soldiers. The force of Trent's tackle was enough to knock some enemy knights out. Lifting up his heavy sword, Trent swung his blade to parry with an enemy attacking from the side, but instead smashed the blade in two, leaving the enemy weaponless. Thrusting his fist into the knights stomach, Trent proceded to use him as a battering ram, knocking over a handfull of enemys until he hit the wall. Suddenly, he was gripped in a headlock from behind. Gripping the attackers arm, Trent threw him over his shoulder into the wall.

Turning around to continue fighting, Trent realised he was surrounded by enemys on all sides. He snarled and gripped his sword by his side, ready to fight. A bright yellow light flashed from atop the wall, and a flashing beam bulleted through the sky, hitting an overhead carrier of boulders for ammuniton for catapults. The beam shot through the ropes, causing the boulders to crash to the ground, caving in most of the surrounding knights. Hopping down from the wall, Jeraben piled his fist into an unsuspecting enemy, who was distracted by the falling of the boulders, caused by Jeraben. Lifting his blade over his shoulder, Jeraben extended his hand and gave Trent the thumbs up. "No hard feelings?" He laughed sarcastically. Trent smirked slightly, then caught the arm of a weaponless Knight and swung his knuckle into his jaw.

Cascading through the battlefield, Deidra ran into a group of defending knights, all raising shields and pointing their blades at her. "Look's like these guys dont mind hitting a girl" She thought to herself jokingly, then reached her hand into her satchel. Withdrawing a purple potion, she stood back as one of the knights began to charge at her. Jumping backwards and throwing the potion into the midst of the knights, she waited for the purple smoke to surround the knights.

Lifting a mask over her mouth to repel the effects of the potion, she ran into the fog, which was filled with silhouettes stumbling about blindly. Using this to her advantage, she brought her foot into the shins of a knight, then smashed her hand into his chin. An archer watched in shock as he saw within the red smoke figures falling to the ground, and something rushing about causing it. The archer raised his bow and cocked an explosive arrow towards the clearing smoke, waiting for an opening. Hearing movement, he looked quickly to his left, only to see Jake cracking him in the face with his foot.

The smoke clearing, Deidra looked up to see Jake waving, which she thought was freindly, but very ingnorant of the current situation. Still wearing the mask, Deidra liften an orange potion out of her satchel and pointed to it, implying Jake should use it. Knowing what that particular potion was, Jake nodded, followed by Deidra tossing the potion to Jake, then moving away to help the other Knights with the fight. Uncorking the potion, Jake drunk it down quickly, then threw away the bottle and wiped his lips. Taking out his gunpowder blades, he put them behind his back and sliced them against each other, sending spark's onto him. The sparks then found his jacket and began to grow, until Jake was surrounded by flames. "Fire resistance, my favorite" He said to himself before leaping from the wall onto a duo of enemy knights, setting them alight.

Ducking under an attack, Jake quickly brisked his hand over the enemy's arm, setting him on fire and causing him to stumble back in panic. Jake then began to deliberately run into unaware enemys and set them alight. A few moments later, Jake could feel the heat of the fire taking effect due to the wearing out of the potion. Leaping about and yelping, he quickly lifted up a barrel filled with water and poured it on him. He shook his head to dry his hair and let out a sigh of relief, then returned to the fight.

Hacking his sword into the wooden door of the main tower, Jeraben smashed it to pieces. Rushing up the stairs, he was attacked by knight's who were descending the spiraled staircase. Ducking under their attacks, he grabbed both of their legs and pulled them down, causing them to topple down the staircase, and Jeraben continued his ascending. Reaching a locked wooden door, he broke the lock with the heel of his sword, then pushed open the door. Entering the room, he raised his sword and pointed it at the cowering man, dressed in fine clothes and assorted armour.

**THE OUTPOST'S RECLAIM**

"Commander of Tirfeun troops, surrender this outpost and withdraw your troops or face immidiate execution by order of King Harry!" He demanded, thrusting his sword forward to frighten him. A moment of silence occured. "King.. Harry? This is Mobringar's outpost?" He stuttered. Jeraben moved his sword closer to the man. "Spare me your lies! This was a deliberate capture of Mobringars territory, now, surrender!" He threatend. The commander reluctantly raised his hand in submission, lowering his head. Moving to the open hatch of the tower, he stuck his head out and waved his arms. "Cease attack! Do not engage the Troops of Mobringar!"

The fight slowly grinded to a halt, and everyone looked up towards the commander. Grumbling and dropping their weapons, the Tirfeun soldiers muttered to each other. "This is exactly the reason why we left tirfeun, to get away from the peace" One knight muttered to the other. Overhearing this, Steve moved in to the conversation. "Left Tirfeun? Explain yourselves" Said Steve. The Knight stuttered worringly. "I.. Uh.. I've said to much" He uttered. Gripping him by his armour's collar, Steve demanded that he explained himself, causing the knight to Raise his hands up in front of him.

"Well, We, we are not members of Tirfeun's royal soldiers anymore, we broke rank from them about a month ago and went searching for our own needs" He said, becoming more annoyed by Steve's gripping of his armour. Steve released the Knight. "Does the King of Tirfeun know of this?" Steve asked, more calmy. "Not entirely, he has been informed that we are on a scouting expedition to find more unclaimed land". "Return to the rest of your soldiers, you will be sent back to Tirfeun to explain your treachery to the king of Tirfeun himself" Said Steve, pointing to the still standing Tirfeun knights.

Rushing towards Steve with a scroll and a feather pen in his hands, the mobringar's scout held them up. "Sha'll I send a report by bird of our victory to the KIng of Mobringar?" He asked. Steve nodded, then crossed his arms and put his hard to his chin in thought. "Also, see if he know's anything of the power I have newly encountered, if you would" Steve included. The knight nodded in response, then entered the tower and began to walk upwards to the main room to write the report.

Looking at the sky, Trent could see the sun dimming down as it sank over the horizon. "It is getting late, it would be best to stay here overnight" He advised. "Fine by me, Im beat" Replied Jeraben, yawning, then lieing down in a pile of hay and shutting his eyes. "This outpost has bed's you know" Reminded Jake, but Jeraben simply waved him away and turned on his side. Shrugging, Jake walked towards the sleeping quarters with the rest of the group. Looking upwards, Dug watched as the trained pigeon was released from the cage with the report attached and as it soared through the sky over the horizon.

END OF CHAPTER 7.

CHAPTER 8.

**RETURNING THE FAVOUR**

Woken up by the sound of Cooing, Jeraben brushed some of the hay away from his face to see a pigeon wearing a small carrier case on its side standing next to him, pecking at the ground. Blinking twice, Jeraben rubbed his head and sat up, extending his hand to the bird to beckon it over. Opening the satchel, Jeraben withdrew a letter. Unravelling the ribbon that was wrapped around it, he opened it out straight and began reading out loud to himself.

" _To Who'm this letter may concern,_

_I do hope that the reader of this letter was a part of the victorious reclaiming of Mobringar's outpost from Tirfeun's grasp. In addition, All the involved Mobringar soldier's will receive a larger sum of money upon return. As for Steve and his companions, I do not have to emphasise how grateful our town is for this favour that you have carried out for us. _

_In return for what you have done, I have found some information on the matter's of what you should be searching for Steve, and for this strength you have recently encountered. The man you should speak with resides in Cloudrin, so I have been told. A means of transport to this land has been arranged for you in MineTerra, and a particular ship captain will help you in any way he can. In addition, a sum of money has been deposited in Mineterra's storage bank for your travels._

_As for the captured Tirfeun troops, we are in the process of sending them back to Tirfeun to let the king deal with his own traitors. Let the solution solve the problem, as it would. _

_I personnaly thank you for everything you have done for this town, and I wish you the best of luck in your endavour. Mobringar will be at your side if you ever need us, be sure of that._

_Best regards,_

_King Harry Oulntin_"

Finishing the letter, Jeraben rewrapped it with the ribbon and put it in his satchel, then shooed the pigeon away by flicking his wrist at it repeately. Pushing himself up out of the hay pile, he scratched his neck and began to walk towards the sleeping quarters. Reaching the front of it, he put his ear against the door to listen to see if they were awake. Not hearing anything, he slowly opened the door and slid through the gap, then closing the door quietly. Turning around, he could see that everyone was still asleep in their bed's. Looking to his right, he could see a misplaced shield on a chair. Picking it up, he held it high above his head with his right hand. Withdrawing a wooden stick from his satchel, he held them both above his head in diffrent hands.

Throwing his arm's apart, he smashed the shield and stick against each other repeatedly making a loud, uncerimonious noise. "Rise and shine!" He shouted, still banging the items together. Awokened abruptly by the sudden banging, Steve leapt out of the bed's cover and punched the wall in front of him as a reflex to the clanging. Smashing a small hole in the wall, Steve slowly withdrew his hand from the damage and turned to Jeraben with an Unamused and tired expression. Taking the letter out from his satchel, Jeraben held it out to Steve, who took it slowly, due to his annoyance. Steve then read the letter to himself as the other's woke up due to the commotion.

Finishing the letter, Steve threw it back to Jeraben and turned to the others who were wearingly getting out of bed. "Right everyone, good news!" He proclaimed. "Cant it wait?" Jake groaned, rubbing his eyes and looking at the ceiling. "The king has prepared a ship to take us to Cloudrin, as there is a good chance that what we are looking for is there!" Said Steve. "And what exactly Are we looking for anyway?" Deidra asked. Steve opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it due to his unknowing of the answer. "Thats just it, were looking for something to tell us what to look for" He answered. "Now, everyone get ready and meet me at Mineterra's gates by mornings end" He ordered.

"But, How far away is it?" Asked Trent. "Not too far, just be sure to travel on ChacaBack" Answered Steve as he opened the door and left. Dug and Jake looked at each other, then back at Jeraben. "We have Chacas?" Asked Jake excitedly. Jeraben quickly pointed out the door, possibly to the front gate of the outpost. "Indeed, hope you know how to ride them" He said amusingly as he walked out the door behind Steve. Already up and ready, Deidra left the room after retrieving her stuff whilst fixing her hair, followed by Trent, Jake and Dug, who was fitting on his hat, yawning and closing the door behind him.

Whilst Jake, Dug and Trent got a bite to eat, and Steve and Jeraben had already set off towards Mineterra, Deidra decided to go over to where the Chaca's were kept. Arriving at the area, she opened the small fence gate and walked through. Standing still, she admired the four remaining saddled bird's that stood high on two feet above her, who were watching her suspiciously. Walking upwards towards the first one, Deidra extended out a flat palm slowly towards it. Eyeing her movement's, the creature slowly slanted its head to achieve eye to eye level. Resting her hand on it's flat head, she made calming noises and began slowly smoothing her palm across its long neck with her other hand.

Leaping over the fence, Jake and Dug looked around frantically for the one that they chose to have. Simply lifting his legs over the fence, Trent immideately walked towards the Black feathered Chaca due to it's size. Each rushing to diffrent Chaca's, Jake and Dug both stood in front of their's to get a better look. Whilst Dug was not looking, his Chaca swiftly snapped at his meard roll he was in the middle of eating. Waving his arm's around, Dug was chased around the enclosement whilst frantically trying to keep his Meard roll out of reach.

Watching Trent and Deidra get onto their Chaca's with ease, Jake faced his Chaca and bit his tongue in determination. Leaping onto it's side, he scrambled up onto it's back. Dug's chaca eventually managed to steal the Meard roll happily, then rubbed it's head against Dug's in gratitude. Patting it's head miserably, Dug eventually stopped frowning and mounted the Chaca. Jake, seeing that one of his stone sword's had fallen out while he was getting on, Leaned over whilst gripping the reins, reaching for his sword.

Gripping it, Jake accidently tugged on the reins, causing the Chaca to Caw loudly, then take off at a tremendous speed, leaping over the gate, with Jake hanging down from the Chaca's side, holding onto the reins. Tugging on their reins slightly, the rest of the group's Chaca's leapt over the gate and out through the gate of the outpost. Being trained, the Chaca's understood where to turn when the rein's were tugged in diffrent directions, which happend to be the direction of Mineterra. Turning right of the outpost, the team gripped their reins tightly as the Chaca's sprinted quickly from the outpost.

**THE CITY OF HARBOURS**

After a while of riding, the scenery began to change from sandy meadows to a lush forest. The tree's branches stuck out in a circle on diffrent levels, getting shorter as it went up in height. The smell of pinecones drifted through the air, and wildlife flourished all around. Bushes sprouted out in random places, stocked to the brim with berrys of all diffrent shapes and sizes. Suddenly being jerked forward, Dug realised that his Chaca had stopped in it's tracks and was sticking it's beak into a bush filled with yellow berries. Seeing that everyone else was still going on ahead with speed, he groaned and put his hand on his face.

Withdrawing it's berry filled beak from the bush, the Chaca munched happily and slowly began to catch up with the other's. As the team progressed the forests became slightly thinner due to the cutting down of tree's to keep them from overgrowing, meaning that they must be close to Mineterra. Moving over a small hill in the road, the team stopped their Chaca's, and looked in wonder. The town of MineTerra was set beside the ocean, giving it a beautiful appearance. The team could see that boats were leaving and arriving at the harbour, which explains why it is named the Town of Trade. They met up with Steve and Jeraben and then walking the remainding short distance to the towns open gates, a stablemaster must have known of their arrival, and he rounded the Chaca's into a large coop.

Upon entering the city, they were overwhelmed by how much was going on. There were people buying and selling, marketsmen calling out their product's, children running around and people chatting to one another. Large wooden and stone buildings were settled in a row alongside the pavement's, and a large fountain stood in the city city is booming with life and beauty. Almost as soon as Steve entered the city, he was approached by a small man wearing a leather cap and a vest with striped trousers, who had the appearance of a boatman. "Steve of Pickfall?" He asked. Steve nodded slowly. "Ah, good. I have retrieved your pay from MineTerra's storage bank, and I request that you follow me, if you would" He asked, holding out a small closed sack, which Steve accepted gratefully.

Waving slightly to his freinds to follow, he walked behind the man as he lead him through the streets. Steve could see that he was catching people's attention, some even in awe. "Isn't that Steve?" "Thats the hero, isnt it?" "Whats he doing here?" Were among the things he could hear among the crowds. Steve couldn't help but smirk, due to his fame that appears to be spreading. Reaching the Harbour, the team followed the man onto the quay which was docked with ships. The man turned around to Steve and smiled. "The one in front of ye is the one we'll be travellin' on" He said. "We?" Steve asked. "Sure I work on the ship you know" Said the man before walking up the board onto the ship.

The vessel was a large one, made with thick, wooden planks. It had a decorative mast with the design of a skeleton on the stern of the ship. Three large sails were attached to the three strong wooden masts that stood in a line in the middle of the ship. A big square attachement was situated at the bow of the ship, most likely the captains quarters. Walking up the board, Steve was watched by every member on the ship. "So you'se is Steve then Eh?" Spoke up one of the crew, which Steve nodded to in response. "Well then, come aboard would ya?" He laughed, welcoming him and the other's onto the ship.

"MMMISTEERRR PETERSMITH!" Came a voice booming from somewhere in the ship. Everyone looked towards the captain's quarter's. "WHAT did I say to you about talking to the new passengers!" Bellowed the voice. "Well, nothing, Captain" Replied Petersmith, who seemed to not be afraid, and was instead smiling as he said this. The doors of the quarters burst open, and out stumbled a bearded man, wearing a large black hat and a red overcoat. A parrot was perched upon his shoulder comfortably, and didn't seem to mind his stumbling. He had a strong smell of Alchohol and Rum on him, which wasn't very suprising, as he held a bottle of Rum in his hand.

"Exactly my lad, Exactly!" He laughed heartily, which confused Steve. "Tis' not a sin to welcome one such as yerself' boy!" He greeted, Shaking Steve's hand strongly. Steve juttered about due his shake. "My name is Jack Batterwind, and I'm the Captain of this vessel, I am!" He proclaimed freindly, then stepping back to allow space for everyone else to board the ship. "We set off immidietaly, raise anchor and release the rope!" He ordered to the crew, who began to rush about doing their jobs. "Dont you worry an ounce Me lad, my crew will soon teach ye your sea legs Aye?" He reassured, before laughing again, which Steve laughed along too, as it seemed the best thing to do. "I want this ship past Heangear's deep by noon!" He shouted challengivly to his crew before returning to his quarters. With the rope untied from the dock and the anchor raised, the ship was steered out of the way of the ships on its side, and sailed offward's away from MineTerra.

**WIDE OPEN SEAS**

The sound of screeching gulls spiraled from above the ship. The smell of salt lingered in the air, and a fresh westernly wind was blowing in the sails. The crew of the ship were busy doing important Shipwork, some chatting, arguing, and some fights took place in the lowest deck.

Leaning on a crate to steady himself, Trent slouched over and put his hands on his knees. He had stumbled downstair's so that the wave's swaying would have less effect on him. Noticing his uneasyness, PeterSmith beckoned him to sit down. "Not a man of the sea, I bet" Joked PeterSmith freindly as Trent sat down at the other side of the small table and was offered a Drink. Standing his elbows on the table, Trent accepted the drink. "Nah, never been. Makes me sick to the stomach" Repled Trent. "So what's your name then anyway?" Asked PeterSmith, leaning back on his chair and hoping to get Trent's mind off of his nausea.

"Trent, Trent Lington" Trent Replied. "You're PeterSmith, correct?" He added. "That's what the captain calls me, and the name just caught on" He replied. "Pretty sure that the Captain was drunk when he asked for my name, and he got it jumbled up" He added. "So what are you really called?" Asked Trent, feeling less uneasy. "My name is Smith Petersson, and Im the Private of this ship" Answered Smith, taking a drink of his Rum. He extended his hand, which trent shook after regaining his strength. "You'll be a sea dog yet, pal" Complimented Smith jokingly.

Throwing his arm onto the deck of the crows nest, Dug heaved himself up onto it, kicking off of the rope ladder nimbily. Due to the crow's nest being larger then most ships, Dug had to walk towards the front of it to look out. A couple of people were up there, dressed in bandanas and gloves made of bandages. Dug "joined" in with the chat, listening to what the others said. One of the men eyed him suspiciously, which Dug took little notice of. After a while, two of the men went back down to the deck, leaving only Dug and the cap wearing individual. Stepping forward, The man seemed to inspect Dug, then stand back in suprise, causing a tuft of golden hair to hang out from his cap.

Taking off his cap, he stood up in front of Dug with a suprised expression on his face. "Dug!" He shouted, obviously overjoyed, which Dug responded to by looking confused. "It's me, Mark!" He reminded. He then shook Dug's hand strongly, and Dug broke out into a forced smile. "How long has it been, Eh? I cannae remember!" He pondered, Whilst Dug pretended to think to himself. Dug then held up seven fingers. "Seven? Oh by the gods, tis' a long time, tis, My you've grown!" Mark complimented. "Aye, I hope ye've been well, I've been having my fun as Prince of Cloudrin, I have" He said.

Dug then realised who he was, and he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. Mark looked suprised, then remembered the information that he was to tell him. "OH! Yes, Dug, your speech problem, terribly sorry for that, BUT! It's been a long seven years and I think that I've found the solution!" He announced to Dug. Dug broke out in smile at this. "Good new's is, It's in Cloudrin, which is where this ship is headed, AND, I beleive that the person who knows the solution IS the person you needed to go to Cloudrin for anyways!" He added, feeling proud of his work.

Dug was pleased with this. 8 years of silence would soon be over, but he wishes he could remember how the Silence began in the first place. Mark's face grew serious now. "Okay, now, heres the problem, aye?" He whispered. "Noone except you must know that I am actually Prince Marken Ellingtow, for I am not permitted on this vessel no more, after the, incidents with my Brother and the mysterious emptying of the Rum celler" Whispered Mark nonchalantly, giving Dug a nod. "For the moment, I'm Merkun Errington, Aye?" He informed, which Dug raised and lowered his eyebrows at. "I uh.. Im not very good at changing names though, but it should be fine"Admitted Mark, putting his cap back on and covering his hair. "Second of all, I dont really know where the person that you are trying to find is, but I'm pretty sure that my brother could inform you of his location, I bet" He added.

"Okay, Now remember, you dont know me, and I dont know you, right?" Repeated Mark. Dug nodded and began to descend down from the Crows Nest. Mark turned back to the front of the crows nest and stared off into the setting horizon.

**THE SEA CAPTAIN**

Taking a gulp out of his bottle of Rum, Jack wiped his mouth with his arm swiftly before laughing at what he had said before. "And then, and then I said to him, "If you think yer so smart, Why dont I cut off both yer arm's and let you learn how to swim!" He joked, Roaring with laughter, which Steve followed in. "Oh, hoh.. hoh hoh.." Laughed Jack again, running out of breath. He then looked up at Steve and pointed his bottle at him, spilling a bit of rum, causing Jack to quickly Re-seal his mouth around the bottle again. "Tell me a bit about yer'self Steve" He asked before taking another drink.

Steve leaned back in his Chair, feeling more used to aquainted with the Captain. "Ah, Well first off I come from Pickfall, born and raised there aswell." He informed. Jack nodded. "To be honest I've never used a weapon in my life" He admitted, but then leaned in. "But it cant be said that I hadnt had my share of beating a few fella's heads in, thats for sure!" He laughed, which the Captain joined in with, only louder.

"So Jack, I've been wondering, are you a Pirate?" Asked Steve. Captain BatterWind leaned back in his chair, thinking. "I prefer ta call myself an oppurtunitist" He answered. Steve looked confused. "One who's oppurtunitys involve plundering and pillaging, of course!" He laughed. "So then, how did King Harry persuade you to allow us on board?" Asked Steve. Jack was now then one who looked suprised at this. "Persuade? My vessel's a rogue at sea but her lumber's from Mobringar! The Duke is a grand man, and he's the one that made this ship catch it's first sea wind!" He answered, complimenting Harry.

Nodding his head in understandence, Steve caught a glimpse outside through the window, and could see that it was getting late. He issued Jack Goodnight and walked up towards the doors and pushed them open. Walking out, he closed the doors behind him gently. Yawning, he streched his arms out up into the air to relax them, then let them fall down. Walking down the stairs to the deck, he noticed that a handful of crewmembers were sitting around a lantern, conversing about something.

Reaching them, he was welcomed and offered a seat, which he accepted gratefully. He knelt on his elbows, which were perched on his knee's. "So what are you doing exactly?" Steve asked, briefly glancing at every member. "Ah, not much. Sharing tale's of victory and excitement" He answered, staring into the lantern's light. "Stories of brave knight's and mystical lands" He added. "That sort of stuff" He finished, trying to make it understandable.

Steve nodded. "Interesting, indeed" He replied, drooping down onto his chair. A small, bearded man leaned forward and looked at the ground, then back up at the lantern. "Aye, I've got one more tale for ye, then I'm off fer some shut-eye" He declared quietly, as if he was informing someone bad new's. Everyone's attention was now drawn to him, as they waited for his words to begin flowing.

"Tis' the tale of a man named Jeb..."

**THE KNIGHT OF THORNS **

All eyes were now either focused on Eirtikus or Kieavroa at this point. Eirtikus was stunned, and didn't move at first. Lifting his head up, he walked toward's Kieavroa, who'm had now cleared a path for Eirtikus with his word. Eirtikus grinned as he walked passed Uailian, who rolled his eye's in response. Upon reaching a short distance from the Kievora, Eirtikus stopped and crossed his arms. Kieavroa looked up at Eirtikus slowly. "...What is your question, Knight?..." He asked. Eirtikus made a Humming noise to indicate his deep thought, which could be easily distinguished as sarcasm.

"My question?" He asked, putting his hand against his chest. "What I need to know, is when the hell, this god damn portal, is gonna reopen" Asked Eirtikus, obviously annoyed. "I'm sick of these creatures flooding in all the time and that there is nothing we can do about it, since we are just standing here!" He added, his anger growing more and more. He began to wander back and forth, cursing thingsm while at the same time, asking questions.

Kieavroa sat motionless as he listened to Eirtikus, and he was unphased by the anger in his voice, even if at some points it could be said that it was directed at him. Eirtikus slowly began to stop, and took in a deep breath. He then looked at Kieavroa and crossed his arms once again. "These, are my questions" He finished, lessening his Scowled expression.

A silence filled the hall.

"In time, Eirtikus. The portal will reopen when the chosen one of each world has done what is needed to access the portal" He answered. Eirtikus was not finished. "If this is true, then what must WE do to access our portals?" Asked Eirtikus. Kieavroa sat still for a moment, before raising his hand and opening it out. A small light shined, and in his hand, sat a large Jewel. Eirtikus stood back in suprise, and Boudorsus and Ualian were also shocked. "What, What is that?!" Stuttered Eirtikus, transfixed by the Jewel's shine.

"This, is the Jewel of our world. It is our gate. It is our light. It is what will allow us to enter the worlds just beyond us" He answered. Eirtikus clenched his fists. "If this is what will allow us into the other worlds, what the hell are we waiting for someone else to do?!" He stammered. Kieavroa shook his head. "You do not understand, Eirtikus. This Jewel is our's, and our's alone. We could place it in our World Gate, which would allow us to enter the worlds next to us".

Eirtikus did not loosen his fists. "That does not answer my question, I ask, why does this matter?!" He asked sternly. "Because, Eirtikus, if you enter the portals that this Jewel creates, you cannot return to this place, until the world that you enter has reopend their portal's aswell" Answered Kieavroa. Eirtikus opened his mouth to reply, but could'nt. He had been so ignorant that he had taken Kieavroa's knowledge for granted. "Then.. then what can we do?" Asked Eirtikus, angry but curious.

"We wait, Knight. We wait".

**OVER THE HORIZON**

The sun shone brightly in the sky as Marken climbed up to the top of the crows nest. Reaching the top of the ladder, he pushed himself up onto the ledge and steadied himself. Walking to the edge, he leaned out whilst gripping the small wooden wall, and peering out, using the other hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"See anything yet!?" Yelled a voice from down below on deck. "Nothing yet Tom!" Yelled Marken back. He squinted his eyes, then leaned in closer as he could see a large silhoutte in the distance. "Land Ho!" He yelled, moving away from the front of the crows nest and over to the back. He repeated the yell again, cupping his hands against his cheeks to ensure that he was heard.

The message was recalled down on deck, and eager shouts came from all over the ship. The captain emerged from his quarters and grinned. He pulled his belt up high and shook it in anticipation, then laughed heartily and "Trotted" around the ship, due to his wooden leg. "Hard to starboard!" He commanded loudly, and the Ships steerer did so. Steadying himself as the vessel turned strongly, he shouted more orders. "Bring us up to full sail, Hawk! Raise up those ropes Mister Tallow!" He yelled.

Ascending up the stairs, Jake saw that everyone was moving about noisly doing their jobs. He walked up to Smith and gently tapped his wrist against his shoulder. "What's all the commotion about?" He asked. Smith looked off in the distance in front of the ship, whilst holding a crate. "Cloudrin's in sight, Jake, and we'll be there soon enough" Answered Smith, before nodding and moving away to help ready the ship for docking.

Noticing something leaping out of the water, Jake looked over the side of the boat to see a shoal of fish leaping out of the water. To his suprise, one of the fish had leapt so high that it was now in front of Jake's face. Much to his own shock, Jake realised that these fish had small flap like wing's on their side's that kept them airborne enough for them to hover! Slowly, Jake moved hand closer to the floating fish, but it closed it's wings and dropped back down into the water and began leaping from the water repeatedly alongside the moving vessel, as did the other fish.

Jake was so amused by them, he didn't notice that Jack had walked up to the edge aswell, and was also peering down at them. "Aye, the Flying fish of Cloudrin, one of the many thing's about this place that amaze me" Said Jack, who had now caught Jake's attention. "Flying fish.." Jake repeated in wonder. "Well I'll be" He added in disbelief. Jack laughed in agreeance, then moved away to issue more orders.

Cloudrin's distance became less and less as the ship sailed towards it, and the town that they were arriving it began to be in clear view. There were quite a few ships there, some leaving, and some arriving. Steve, who was standing at the front of the boat, looked backwards to yell out a question to one of the crewmates. "What town will we be docking in?!" He yelled over the sound of the wind that had picked up. A crew member stopped what he was doing and looked upwards in short thought. "New Rontow!" He yelled back, Which Steve thanked with a nod.

Looking back out to the distance, Steve smirked. Soon he would know his purpose, and he knew that he would carry it out to the best of his ability.

And Steve felt good about that.

END OF CHAPTER 8.

CHAPTER 9.

"The end of time. What else could it be but the greatest mystery of all, not to mention the most frightful. What does it mean? Is it that when time is up, it will vanish forever? Does it mean that all who dwell within that time will die? Is time a countdown to a new beginning, or an ancient end?" -Jeraben 89.21.

**THE DISTANT LAND**

Stepping off of the ship's ramp and onto the firm wooden docks, Jeraben was relieved to be reunited with land. He waited as the rest of the group descended down the ships ramp and onto the docks. Stretching her arms out in front of her, Deidra yawned and put her hands behind her head comfortably. Being the last to step off of the boat, Steve turned around and looked back at the ship. "Thank's for the ride, Captain" Steve thanked. Jack nodded at this. "If yer ever in need of a ship pal, you know who to call" He laughed heartily, grinning. Turning back to his crewmembers, he shouted orders to depart, which were carried out quickly.

Leaping over the side of the boat and onto the docks, Mark tumbled over onto his feet and straightend himself up. He looked around to see that he was being stared at shockingly by a group of people, including one who he knew. He took off his cap. "See you at the castle gate's" He confirmed . "Oh and, Hey Dug" He greeted, turning his head to face Dug before putting his cap back on and rushing off. Left bazzled by what just happend, Steve could only assume what this man had said to him was important. Watching as the ship sailed away, Jeraben sighed. "No turning back now, I guess" He thought to himself. Moving to the front, Steve looked around to get his surroundings. "I'm presuming this is the town of New Rontow, which should be where we should find the man who can tell us what to do.." He presumed, which was met with Dug's sudden juttering about and shaking his head repeatedly.

Pointing in the direction of where Mark ran off to, Dug tried to make his answer as obvious as possible. "Steve, I am pretty certain that that man is the prince of Cloudrin" Informed Trent. "That explains why he expects us at the castle then" Steve realised. "Right then! No time to waste, we'd best be off to the Castle of New Rontow then!" He exclaimed, looking at the others before walking off through the town, with the others following behind.

Looking around as he walked through the town, Jake was amazed by the architecture of the town's buildings. Jake had never seen buildings so elegant and well crafted before, and it was more then enough to keep him in awe. There was a lot of hussle and bussle in the town, and many stalls could be seen. They were diffrent from the ones that Steve had ever seen, as these stalls were all neatly lined together, to allow more space for people to walk by. Water fountains were situated in the middle of encircled slates that were drove into the ground in patterns. It was a very beautiful sight indeed.

Reaching the gate's of the Castles Garden's, Steve walked up towards them, but was stopped by two armoured knight's who guarded the Gates. "What is your purpose here?" Bellowed one of the knights blocking Steve's path. "Hey! Watch your tone, Right? Lets treat our guests with a little respect, Simon!" Came a voice from behind the gates. Turning around, the two Knights stood to attention nervously. "My apologies Prince mark" He addresed. "Right this way Ser" He beckoned to Steve, whilst the two Knights opened the large steel gate. Smiling at this, Steve walked through the open passage and into the castle's gardens, followed by the others.

Waving his hand, indicating to follow, Mark began to walk up the garden's pathway towards the castle. Obliging to this, Steve traversed along the path behind Mark, whilst the other's took their time to look around. Speeding up, Steve walked beside Mark. "Thanks for letting us in, I didn't quite catch your name though" Steve asked. "Marken Ellingtows the name, Mark for short, I guess" He informed. "So what is it that you've called me here for?" Steve asked inquiringly. "Ah, yes, I've expected you here, as my brother, who is also the Prince of Cloudrin, claims that he know's something that may interest you" Said Mark. "Claims?" Asked Steve, doubtful of the trustworthyness of this man. "We haven't really taken much notice of what he says, due to most of the time his words are influenced by his drunkenness" Said Mark, smirking.

"So how does your brother know about it?" Added Steve inquiringly. Mark thought about the best way to shorten the answer to the question down. "Well, the way that he puts it is that he got lost one night on his way back to New Rontow, and he stumbled upon a house, hidden in the mountainside. He says that there was an elderly man living there, and that he spoke of things such as the Hero, and mysterious lands" He answered. "We haven't been able to find this place, as we hadn't really taken much notice of it until now. My brother should be able to find it again however" He added.

Reaching the castle's entrance, the large doors opened upon Marks arrival, revealing an enormous hall within. The end of the hall was much heigher then the rest of the room, and two thrones were situated in the middle of it. The inside of the hall was well decorated, and men and women of fine clothing were walking about to their own accord. The wall's were covered with tapestry and paintings of landscapes and former kings and queens. A long, embroided carpet was strung out from the castle's entrance to the end of the hall. Walking behind Mark, Steve noticed that Mark was receiving many greeting's and welcomings from the people of the castle, which was not suprising due to his royalty.

Steve looked up to see that a man dressed in decorative clothing and a crown was descending the wide stairs down towards the hall with outstreched arms in greeting. "Mark! Welcome back my boy! I hope you've been well" He greeted, still descending the stairs.

**ROYAL BLOOD**

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the man embraced Mark welcomingly. "Good to see you to father" Replied Mark, before looking back at Steve. "Ah, Steve" said the man, turning to Steve and extending his hand, which Steve shook strongly. "I am King Padraig Ellingtow, my good chap" He introduced in a freindly manner. "Pleasure to be aquantined, your magesty" Steve addressed. Padraig laughed at this. "For someone such as yourself, Steve, you may address me as just Padraig" Offered Padraig, which Steve was happily mollified from.

Indicating for Steve to follow, Padraig turned around and began to ascend the staircase, followed after by Steve, leaving Mark to his own dutys. "I'm glad that you are in need of Colm's assistance, its about time that he did something important for once" Muttered Padraig under his breath jokingly. Reaching the top of the staircase, Padraig appeared to greet someone else out of sight from Steve currently. Reaching the top of the staircase aswell, Steve realised that the person Padraig had greeted was most likely the queen, due to her decorative clothing and her detailed pointed crown.

"Clementine, I am delighted to introduce you to the Hero of Jerrayna!" He introduced happily. Clementine stood up off of her throne and began to walk towards the two with outstreched arms. "Steve, dear! How delightful it is to meet you in person!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Steve managed to break out a smirk. "Pleasure to meet you too" He replied. "So Steve, we shan't keep you waiting, I'll summon Colm at once" Said Clementine, stepping backwards and standing next to Padraig.

A royal servent stood forward and whispered into Clementines ear, before standing back into position. "Oh, terribly sorry Steve, but im afraid it appears that Colm is not in the castle grounds at this time, but I'm sure that he should be around the towns outer borders, as usual" She informed. Steve nodded with a smile, then thanked the King and queen before descending the steps. Upon coming half way down the steps, Steve gripped his head abruptly, with his mouth gaped open in shock.

His mind was filled with flashes of illegible words, and his mind pulsed with light to dark. Breaking out of his minds sudden phase, he stood still, slanted, for a couple of seconds before steadying himself on the stairs. Noticing Steve's prediciment, Mark strided up the stairs to his side. "Is everything all right Steve?" Mark asked. "I... Yeah, yes everythings fine, thanks" Steve replied, nodding, which was responded by Mark's nodding and walking down the stairs, back to the hallway.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Steve walked towards the castle door. "Steve" Said Mark, getting Steve's attention. "I know that whatever you are meant to do, you'll do it well" He complimented, causing Steve to smile. "Thanks Mark, I appreciate it" Thanked Steve, before walking up in front of the Castle doors, which were then opened with levers by two guards. Walking out of the castle, Steve streched out his arms and put them behind his head comfortably.

Kneeling down next to a flower bed, Deidra admired the beautiful flora. Each of diffrent color and shape, the flower's combined grouping made the ground seem like a natural painting. It was an inspiring sight. Walking over to the opposite side of the flowerbed, Dug sat parallel to Deidra. Smiling, Deidra greeted him, which he smiled back at. "This place sure is wonderful" Deidra complimented, which was responded too by Dug nodding and smiling brightly. Dug looked down at the flowers, and watched as they swayed softly to the gentle wind. This place is indeed wonderful, Dug thought to himself.

Looking up, Dug could see that Deidra was also looking towards him. Dug felt his cheeks turn red. Dug unintentionally looked away, as Did Deidra. "Alright Everyone! Gather round, if you would" Came an announcement from Steve, which shook Dug and Deidra back into attention. The rest of the group walked up to Steve and crowded around him. "So whats the plan now?" Asked Jake.

"Okay, as it turns out, the person we are looking for is a man named Colm. Unfortunately, we do not know where he is at this current time, so we are going to have to look for him ourselves" Steve answered to the entire group. Trent Sighed, but Jake and Dug seemed to be pretty anticipated by the adventure. Having been given the task, the team set off, leaving the town and venturing out into the mountainside in search of Colm.

**ROCKS AND HARD PLACES**

Heaving himself up onto a protruding boulder, Jake groaned in exhaustion. "We don't even know where he is, we're just searching aimlessly" He moaned. Pushing on ahead, Steve looked back and chuckled to himself. "What happened to all that energy you had before?" He asked, before moving on up the Cliffside. Jake looked up at the sky and let out a sigh.

The sun was shining brightly on New Rontow's mountainside, leaving large shadows behind the mountains, which gave off a cool shade for passersby. Paths were worn into most of the cliff sides due to its constant travel usage, giving most areas easy navigation. Steve could only presume that Colm had taken the hard route of the Camantin Mountain, which is one of the four vast mountainsides of the east end of Cloudrin.

Digging his blades into small openings in the Cliffside, Dug was taking the nearly vertical climb up the mountain, but seemed to be progressing quicker than the others. Reaching the edge of a large protruding boulder with a flat top, Dug pulled himself up onto it and immediately sat down, recatching his breath. Reaching into his rucksack, he removed a container of water, which he drunk quickly.

Drinking half of it, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and re-sealed the container. Standing up, he walked back over to the cliff wall and pressed his hand against it to get grip. Immediately, he could feel tremors rumbling from the Cliffside. He stood back in fear of what was to come. Knowing that a rockslide was most likely about to occur, he ran back towards the ledge that he had climbed over and waved frantically to alert the others.

Being the only one that noticed him, Steve was confused by what he was trying to infer. Thinking his actions were simply means of bragging due to the distance he had progressed, Steve smirked and continued on. Dug mimed a moan, then attempted to think of another way of warning them about the rockslide. A small stone tumbled and leapt down the cliffside and bounced straight into Jake's shoulder. "DuUuG!.." He muttered blamefully, placing his hand on where it hit.

Hearing more sounds of stones tumbling down the cliffside, Trent looked up to see where they were coming from. To his shock, he could see that the stones were being shaken from the cliffside, and that now larger stones were sliding down the side. "ROCKSLIDE!" He yelled out to warn the others, before quickly stepping backwards, placing his back against the wall for cover. Looking upwards, the rest of the group were taken off guard. A large stone smashed against the ground next to Jeraben, and he leapt back in surprise, his mouth gaping.

More boulders began to drop from the cliffside heavily, leaving the group having to jump about to avoid being hit. Attempting to ease the difficulties, Dug withdrew his bow and cocked a Sulphur arrow back with strength. Aiming towards a plummeting boulder, he released the arrow, sending it splintering into the boulder and exploding on impact, shattering the boulder into pieces.

Feeling the ground shake beneath his feet, Dug noticed that the rocky platform he was standing on was beginning to slide down the cliff, gaining speed. He wobbled about, trying to regain his footing. The platform bombarded down in the path of the others. Seeing this, Steve issued an order to move out of its way loudly before dashing to the right side. The crashing sound of the boulders was very intimidating, but Steve held his nerve.

Looking ahead of the path that his platform was heading to, Dug shuddered as he discovered to his anxiousness that the path ended in a sheer drop down the mountainside. The path end was further out then where the others were standing, meaning that when it reached the cliffside it would be thrusted outwards, away from the side of the cliff.

Planting his feet as steadily as he could on the unstable ground, Dug closed his eyes in determination. Whilst the shaking continued, the rockslides began to become less violent slowly. Reaching the edge of the overhang, the detached platform slid off in front of where the others stood. Timing his action perfectly, Dug strided towards the edge of the platform in two swift bounds, followed by the pushing of himself up off of the falling platform and towards the cliffside.

Being narrowly missed by the flow of small rocks still dropping from the cliffside, Dug streched out his arms as far as he could to catch the edge of an extruding boulder. Coming closer to the edge, Dug then realised he was not going to make the jump. Almost face to face with the boulder but only just meeting the same height, Dug's hand clamped empty air. A wave of incredible panic flowed through Dug upon this. Closing his eyes tightly, he prepared for the feeling of falling.

A strong force pulled on his arm tightly. Opening his eyes, He looked up to see Jake, extending his arm and grabbing his wrist. Smirking, Dug brought his right hand up and gripped Jake's hand so they could get a better grip. Pulling him up quickly, Jake stood back a pace to give Dug room to stand. Getting onto his feet, Dug exhaled in relief, then gave Jake a thankful nod. Seeing that the group was back together, Steve indicated for everyone to move up the cliff. Clambering up the side, the group gradually progressed up the trembling mountain.

Coming to a large, flat part of the mountain, Jeraben caught his breath for a moment. Looking to his left, he noticed a averagly sized rock jutting out from a long flat side of the mountain. A second later, the rock jutted out even more with a loud scraping noise. Jeraben knew that this rock must be creating the pressure to hold this side of the mountain together, and that if it is jutted out too far, the entire mountainside would collapse.

Reaching the same place as Jeraben, Trent loudly inquired the reason why Jeraben stopped. Quickly explaining, Jeraben pointed to the jutting out rock. Clenching his swords grip tightly, Trent stood firmly in front of the rock, before swinging his arms to the side, then strongly banging the heel of his sword into the rock in an attempt to knock it back into place. Coming to no avail after a couple of bashes, Trent stumbled backwards from the shock of the reverb, then breathed heavily.

The rest of the group making it to them, they began to frantically think of a solution. "Should we go back?!" Asked Deidra worringly. "We wouldn't make it in time!" Jake shouted back to her. Clenching his fists, Steve felt the power in his arm increase dramatically. The blue aura glowed around his arm for a second, then dissipated into thin air. Steve clenched his teeth and tightened his fist again, failing again to properly strengthen his arm sufficently.

The tension rose as the rock began to jut out more, and the cracks in the wall began to appear more dangerous. Opening his fingers out quickly then clenching his fist once more, Steve's arm was enveloped with blue aura, traveling all the way up to his shoulder. The strength felt like his arm was made of solid steel. Moving up to the cliffside, Steve threw his arm back, standing still to accumulate enough power, before releasing it by firing his fist forward towards the rock. Just before his fist met the rock, Steve was blocked by the force of his own aura, and instead, rocketed out a blue wave of force, sending the rock impaling into the wall and locking firmly into place.

The wave of blue energy crashed against the wall and rippled across the entire mountainside, causing great gusts to blow heavily. The energy was so powerfull that any remaining falling boulders were immediately smashed into the side of the mountain and shattered to pieces.

A moment of silence occured, save for the faint sound of minute pebbles tapping as they hit the ground after tumbling down the cliffside. Steve stood with his arms drooping down by his side, exhausted. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, utterly astonished by what just occured. Turning around to face them, Steve was stopped by the sudden shouting from the clifftop. "Ello! Little men, Zat didn't happen to be you, no!?"

**THE DRUNKEN PRINCE**

The man who stood leaning over the side of the cliff edge appeared to be around the age of 30. He had long, golden hair, which covered up some of the left side of his face, due to a puft of hair that sprouted there. A short, fuzzy beard surrounded his mouth and clinged onto the sides of his face. He wore a large, puffed up hood-less cloak around his shoulders and back. He wore a well woven coat, and embrodied trousers, fit with a leather belt.

"Uh, Yes, I think!" Replied Steve loudly to the stranger. The man seemed to be suprised at his voice. He leaned out of view for a second, then returned with a scroll of paper in his hands. He opened it up in front of him, and reviewed over it for a short while. "Are you the one called Prince Colm?!" Steve asked. The man failed to hear this, and simply continued to read over the scroll. Steve lowered and raised his eyebrow. The man moved his head away from the scroll and looked back down towards Steve.

"Steve, Am I right?!" He asked. "Yes, I come from Pickfall!" Steve answered back, nodding. The man looked shocked again, but at the same time releived. "Pickfall?!" He blurted out. He coughed twice. "Good to hear it Lad, Come an' meet me at Geres Pass!" He shouted down to him, before moving back and becoming out of sight. The group began wondering what this man wants. "Who was that?" "How did he get up here?!" "What the hell happened to his accent?" were some of the general questions fired about amongst them.

Steve had already began to walk up the path, so the others followed after him.

Reaching the top of the mountain, the group marvelled at the view. The top of the mountain lead to a valley that stood between the three mountains that surrounded it. On top of each mountain was a flat plain, big enough to house a small town. The three mountains were connected by wooden bridges, which were held up by large oak pillars on either side of each mountain. Villages were situated on each mountain, and a small village was in the middle of the bridges, held up by a large oak tree, sprouted on the bottom of the valley.

"I see your admiring the view!" Came a voice from in front of Steve. The man that they saw earlier stood in front of them, then extended his hand. "Prince Colm Alexander Ellingtow, good ta' see you" He greeted. "Ah! You are Prince Colm, I suspected as much" Replied Steve, shaking his hand. Turning slightly to the left, Colm indicated the town with his left hand. "Welcome to the Village of Malura!" He exclaimed.

"So, what is it that you wanted us to know?..." Asked Steve, stepping forward and slightly leaning on his left foot. Colm's expression deepened. "Oh, yes. Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way" He replied, turning around and beggining to walk slowly away. Steve followed after him, as did the others.

Catching up with him, Steve walked by Colm's side so he could converse better. "Steve, you are the hero, am I correct?" Colm inquired. "Yes, I am sure" Confirmed Steve. "So, you are to carry out the Hero's task, aren't you?" Colm asked. Steve took a short while to think about this. "Yes, yes I am" He replied. "Now, Steve" Said Colm abruptly. Steve waited for what he would add to this.

"What do you think this task is?".

Steve was dumfounded. In honesty, he did not know. The title "Hero" was meaningless to him as of late, merely just a addressment. He looked at the ground. "I... I'm not sure. I was hoping that you would have the answers to that question" Steve replied, hurt. Colm looked forward. "I do" Said Colm reassuringly. Steve looked back at Colm, shocked. "I ask, what is it?" Inquired Steve in anticipation. Colm coughed to lower the expectation. "I do not know what it is that you have to do, but I do know how you are to do it" Colm answered.

Steve stared in disbelief, trying to make sense of what this all meant. Colm was just about to continue, until he looked forward and realised that they had reached a small cabin. "Ah, we're here, good" He exclaimed, walking to the side of the cabin and up the steps. Steve was still left confused. Knocking on the door, Colm alerted the person who owned the cabin of his presence. The sound of soft banging on the ground echoed every second, the sound of a man with a cane hobbling around.

The man who opened the door was obviously old, having long, white hair, and slouching over, leaning on a wooden cane. "Mirth, this is Steve and his freinds, they h-" "Colm, time is short. All I need is clarification that he is the chosen one" Interupted Mirth. Colm slowly nodded. "Yes, he is the hero. But what do you mean that Time is sh-" "It is time, Prince".

"The Portals must be opened, the darkness is coming".

"And this world will burn".

**THE END'S BEGGINING **

The expression on Colm's face became distraught. He pushed past mirth lightly and stood in the middle of the room, staring at something that was obviously important. "No, no this..." He muttered quietly. He turned back around to face the others. "This can't be right, we've not enough time! We can't-" He shouted, wanting answers, before being approached quickly and up front by Steve. "What is this about?! Whats going on!?" He demanded.

"Steve, I-I-I'm unsure of how to comprehend what is happening right now, I didn't know that we were so short of time.." Replied Colm, becoming anxious. "Short of time to do what!?" Asked Steve again, becoming more aware of the situations severity. Colm gulped, then shook himself back into attention and gave a straight face. "We need to get throu-"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCH CHCHHH**

The entire room fell silent. It seemed like the whole kingdom had going silent after that noise.

**YOU WILL BE TURNED TO FACE DEATH.**

Mirth was stuttering something, paraylised by fear.

_**ENKINDLE THE DARKNESS**_

The very earth began to shudder under their feet. Stumbling to the open door, Jake gripped the side of it and looked outside towards the sky.

_**SUCCUMB TO YOUR FEAR**_

A large, black gateway spun around in the sky, and licks of black flames danced around it when the voice spoke.

_**LET US BREAK YOU DOWN AND**_

_**ACCEPT YOUR DEVASTATION**_

And then, the creatures of the dark began to flow from the portal and into the sky's, some falling to the ground and running off instantanly, others taking to the skys as soon as they appeared.

This was the beggining of Prevention.

"What the hell are those things!?" Shouted Jeraben in fear. "Be those creatures of the end?!" Asked Jake. Steve, determined to protect everyone, rushed forward to leave the cabin and fight. He was blocked by Colm, who shook his head sadly. "Hero! You must place your hand upon this gemstone, It will show you the way!" Shouted Mirth, as loud as his voice could go.

Hesitatingly, Steve moved back towards the Gem and reluctantly placed his hand on its surface. The room was illuminated by a bright, orange light, that came from the Gemstone. Suddenly, the light appeared to be sucked into two diffrent spots on the room, which then swirled and spinned to take a new form as two portal like gateways.

The ground began to shake even more, and the sound of falling rocks began to come into hearing. "What are these?!" Shouted Steve, looking from portal to portal. "Gateways, which destination is not of this world Hero!" Replied Colm loudly. "They have not been powered up for long enough, and we can only send four people through each one for now!" Added Mirth.

Loud Bellows and Roars erupted from the mountainside, and explosions began to appear. "What do we do now?!" Shouted Steve, looking outside. "Choose your team wisely Hero! You may bring only 3 others with you into whatever portal you choose!" Answered Mirth. Steve quickly turned to face Mirth, with a pale expression. "What?!" He shouted. "The others must go through the opposite portal hero!" Added Colm. Steve looked back and forward between Colm, Mirth, the Portals, and his freinds. "We can't leave Devaeora! People need us!" Cried Steve.

Trent pushed up forward and faced Steve, gripping him by the collar and clenching his teeth. "God damn it Steve, we don't have any other choice! You know that you are the hero, you know that this isn't supposed to be easy, but if you go outside and try to fight your way out of this, Devaeora is lost Steve. We need YOU Steve, Deveaora needs YOU, and you know that we need to go through these portals if we want help!" Bellowed Trent, breathing heavily after his long speech. Steve stared at Trent in disbelief. Steve then glanced left and right, then exhaled deeply.

He pushed himself away from Trent and turned to face the portals. "I shall also go through withever portal you choose Hero, I am at your command" Informed Colm, to which Steve nodded gratefully. He slowly pointed to the one on the leftside. "Dug, Jeraben and Deidra, we are going through that portal there" He ordered. The three chosen looked at each other in acceptance. Steve then pointed at the other portal. "Trent, Jake and Colm, you need to go through the other one" He ordered. They nodded in response.

A moment of silence occured, save for the sound of Monsters, fire and explosions.

"Go, now" Steve quickly issued.

Steve stood watching the portals as his freinds went through their issued destinations. He turned around and looked at Mirth. "Are you going to go with Colm?" He asked. Mirth shook his head. "I fear I am too old, Hero. I shall stay here and help however I can" He replied. Steve nodded, then stepped forward in front of the left portal. He looked at the ground.

"I'll be back Devaeora. I swear" Steve promised. He then slowly put his foot forward through the portal, and stepped through.

Immediately, he was shot upward in a beam of light that pierced through the sky. Looking down, he took what he knew would not be his last look at Devaeora. Black ashes had begun to sprinkle from the skys over Devaeora, signalling the Darkness' arrival. Steve closed his eyes and turned his head away, as his body dissipated to light and jumped off into the sky.

"One can only wonder what goes through the thoughts of the merciless. Perhaps there is no trace of thought at all. One must work hard to make themselves truly beleive in something, or to be something. If the darkness has thoughts, it would have to convince itself that it is evil. But what if it starts with the intention of being evil? What if the darkness does not care for the diffrerence between good and evil? What iBli2_!+-"^%: 00.00/;/S;SD;''a/[w.d'd/ddd/-{}{}{{-_

It is good to see you here again. I had been very worried.

For a moment, I thought that you would never be coming back, and that would be terrible.

Now don't worry.

Everything is going to be just fine.

You can go back to sleep if you like, your dream is all that is required.

Yes, I agree. You should rest. Lie down anywhere, it's fine.

I sha'll keep you safe while you dream, freind.

Goodnight, Markus.

**END**


End file.
